Amor A Una Sirena
by Anahi Tsukiyomi
Summary: El tiempo se a encargado de reunirlos, ella una sirena, el un simple humano... las cosas no son tan simples como muchos creen... amigos, enemigos, peleas y un amor que es capaz de atravezar mas alla del firmamento y del tiempo...
1. La PrInCeSa SiReNa

Hola que tal

Pues como verán este es mi primer Fick así que pues espero les guste.

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

-PRINCESA!!

-"_Espero que no me encuentren_"

-PRINCESA!! , ¿Dónde estará?

-PRINCESA!!,ven creo que la vi por ahí ¡¡ Espere princesa!!

……...

Ufff... "_que bueno_", por fin se han ido, baya que me a costado esta vez escapar de ellas.-sale sigilosamente de su escondite-

Siempre con lo mismo, nunca me dejan estar sola ni por un minuto.

Vaya que royo pero bueno por fin puedo hacer lo que tenia planeado.

Se preguntaran quien soy, pues bien me llamo **Sakura Haruno, **tengo el cabello de color rosa, algo poco común aunque eso es lo que me caracteriza, soy una chica normal, bueno al menos eso me gustaría pensar pero la realidad es que soy la princesa del reino del Pacifico que se encuentra en el océano y como se lo habrán de imaginar soy una sirena…

-Auch!!-se cae quedando en el suelo- "vaya _y ahora contra que me habré pegado_", - se soba mientras hablaba-Disculpa es que no me fije por donde iba y…

-Sakura-chan??.

-"_Esa vos_"- alza la cabeza- ¡¡Hinata-chan!!, no puedo creerlo- le decía mientras se lanzaba a abrasarla, algo que Hinata correspondió de inmediato- hace cuanto… mira ya cuanto haz cambiado…

-Pero mírate, si tú también haz cambiado casi ni te reconozco, pero tu cabello es inconfundible- se reían las dos mientras que soltaban el abrazo

-y dime que haces aquí??... y ¿por qué no me dijiste que venias?

-lo que pasa es que quería darte una sorpresa

-y valla que me la haz dado

-Y de quien huías? …. No me digas que te haz vuelto a escapar?!

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, solo estoy dando un pequeño paseo.

Se le queda mirando fijamente- aja así como las otras veces no?!- se quedan las dos en silencio-

-Esta bien- sonríe- lo admito me volví a escapar, es que necesitaba distraerme.

-Ay Sakura-chan, nunca cambias – le respondía mientras que le mostraba una gran sonrisa - y hacia donde te dirigías? ehh

- pues… la verdad es que….

-PRINCESA!! Con que aquí estaba- decía una de las damas - la estábamos buscando para decirle que su padre la esta buscando

-Ja ja ja – con una gota en la cara (como en todas las caricaturas nn)- y dime para que me busca mi padre?

- Pues era para darle una sorpresa pero creo que ya la a encontrado- Hinata solo sonríe-

- Es que fue por casualidad, pero no me digas que es por eso que me esta buscando mi padre?

- En parte, pero por favor sígame

-ahh… esta bien- decía Sakura pero no sin más poner una cara de niña pequeña-

No lo puedo creer y tanto trabajo que me había costado escaparme de ellas – decía Sakura entre murmullos de tal manera que la única que escuchaba era Hinata.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan mejor hay que ver que es lo que desea decirte tu padre

- Es verdad Hinata-chan aunque ya con tu visita me haz alegrado el día

-N... no digas eso Sakura-chan- le decía mientras se ponía colorada-

-Y por que no? Si tú eres mi mejor amiga por que no eh de estar contenta de verte después de tanto tiempo sin vernos- le contestaba mientras le mostraba una sonrisa dulce.

-bien ya hemos llegado- decía una dama, rompiendo la conversación de las dos sirenas- vamos pasad que las esta esperando el rey- se miraron las dos sirenas y asintieron con la cabeza. Sin más tocaron la puerta.

- Pasa!- respondía una vos grave del otro lado de la puerta-

-Hola padre, para que me haz llamado- decía Sakura mientras pasaba

-Ohh eres tu Sakura, que bien que ya haz venido, ven por favor necesito hablar con tigo. También pasa tu Hinata esto también te involucra- las dos se quedaron serias

-Por favor déjenos solos- decía el rey con gran seriedad pero a la vez siendo muy respetuoso

-Dime que necesitas

-Quiero que las dos se vayan al mundo de los humanos- respondió el rey sin vacilación como era de costumbre, pero igualmente serio

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas al escuchar esto- y a que se debe esto??- respondió Sakura preocupada. De igual manera se encontraba Hinata

- No quiero alarmarlas pero es necesario que las dos vayan, ya que los reinos vecinos incluido el Atlántico que es tu reino Hinata se encuentran en peligro y hemos decidido que para que ustedes no corran peligro deben de estar lejos de aquí- decía el rey muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Pero por que?? .. No entiendo .. ¿Por qué dices eso??

- Por eso eh mandado a llamar a Hinata- Decía el rey, interrumpiendo de esta manera las preguntas de Sakura.- No me e enterado muy bien que es lo que sucede, pero aun así quiero que las dos se vayan al mundo de los humanos ahí estarán a salvo mientras averiguo que es lo que esta pasando-continuo diciendo el rey-

-Pero papá el ir al mundo de los humanos esta prohibido aparte, si es cierto que nos quieres mandar al mundo de los humanos con estas colas no pasaremos desapercibidas.

-Tranquila Sakura todo eso ya lo eh pensado- respondió el rey inmediatamente- toma-dijo el rey entregándole así un collar a Sakura y otro a Hinata

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sakura sorprendida por el obsequio que les había entregado su padre-

- Es un collar

-Ya se que es un collar pero para que me lo haz dado

-Tú me estabas diciendo que con las colas no iban a pasar desapercibidas, pues bien estos collares les ayudaran

-¿A qué se refiere?- Dijo Hinata algo confundida

-Cuando estén en tierra firme estos collares convertirán sus colar por piernas, de esta manera ya no habrá problemas- concluyo el rey

-Pero debo advertirles, a nadie le deben decir que ustedes son sirenas, puesto que ya saben que pasara si lo dicen

-Hi- respondió Hinata

-¿Por qué? ¿No entiendo? ¿De que hablan?-dijo Sakura incrédula moviendo de arriba hacia abajo las manos

- Que no lo sabes Sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

- No, por eso pregunto

-Te conviertes en burbujas- respondió Hinata instantáneamente como si se tratara de lo más obvio

-Entonces no entiendo por que nos mandas al mundo de los humanos si corremos el peligro de que nos transformemos en burbujas- dijo Sakura en el tono de burla

-Es por eso que eh mandado a llamar a Hinata por si a ti se te ocurre decirle a alguien ella inmediatamente te detenga, no lo quiero decir hija pero ella es más… como decirlo, responsable que tú – dijo el rey en ton de burla

-Gracias papi- respondió Sakura con los cachetes inflados

-Ja ja ja, no te enojes Sakura-chan

-Ajam… Volviendo al tema, cuando ustedes estén en tierra firme ya los estará esperando una persona que es muy confiable y que conozco de hace años

-Y ¿Cómo la reconoceremos?- se apresuro a preguntar Sakura

- No te preocupes cuando la veas lo sabrás- termino diciendo el rey- aclarado ya todo espero que estén bien arriba…

-Espere…-interrumpió Hinata- Dígame algo, cuando entremos en contacto con el agua no habrá problema de que salga nuestra cola de sirena

-Que buena pregunta me haces. No- respondió el rey -al principio no-continuo diciendo- pero, cada luna llena devén regresar al mar para que de esta manera renueven por decirlo así el poder del collar.

-Entiendo-Dijo Hinata

-Muy bien, mañana partirán al anochecer, de esta manera nadie las vera, así que váyanse a descansar-

-Hi- respondieron al unísono

-Padre, y tu que aras??

-no te preocupes por mi hija, yo estaré bien te lo aseguro

-Muy bien-Respondió Sakura y ala ves le mostraba una tierna y dulce sonrisa.


	2. De CoLaS a PiErNaS

Hola que tal

Hola que tal

Pues como verán este es mi primer Fick así que pues espero les guste. Por cierto si quieren me pueden dar su opinión de cómo quiere que siga la historia. Sale nn

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

Como estaba planeado las dos sirenas partieron y tomaron su curso para tierra firme no sin antes despedirse de sus seres queridos.

-Baya espero que estén bien- Decía Hinata con su voz algo preocupada

-Tranquila ya veras que mi padre lo arreglara, solo nos manda al mundo de los humanos por precaución, ya lo escuchaste

-Esta bien Sakura-chan

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien. "_Aunque yo también estoy algo preocupada, no es muy común que mi padre tome estas decisiones tan drásticamente, pero no se porque tengo este mal presentimiento_"

Después de tanto nadar por fin habían llegado a su destino pero aun no salían, se encontraban todavía en el mar pero aun así cerca de la costa.

-Bien ya hemos llegado, Sakura-chan, estoy nerviosa y si no reconocemos quien es la persona de que nos hablo tu padre o peor aun que tal si no nos acoplamos…

-Claro que nos ira bien- decía Sakura con una vos y una decisión firme- aparte estamos las dos juntas. Mientras las dos estemos juntas no importa lo que pase… no crees!!-le contesto Sakura no sin mas dedicarle una linda sonrisa

-Hi, "_Gracias Sakura-chan_"

-Bien que tal si lo hacemos las dos juntas

-Me parece bien

- A la cuenta de 3

1…2…3…

En el momento que salieron del agua y tocaron tierra firme, como era de esperarse el collar hizo lo suyo, trasformo de colas a piernas

-Mira Sakura-chan, tienes piernas!!

-Pero mira que way están!!… pero mírate tu también tienes piernas, y déjame te digo que no se te ven nada mal ehh

-Sakura –chan!! – le decía mientras se ponía de color rojo

- Venga vamos, hay que ponernos de pie

Después de mucho esfuerzo, las dos sirenas lograron ponerse de pie, no sin más estarse tambaleando un buen rato……….

-Mira Sakura-chan tu collar a cambiado de color

-Es verdad, también la tuya cambio de color

Flash back

-Una cosa más- dijo el rey- cuando estén en tierra firme sus collares cambiaran de color y cada vez que allá luna llena deben de regresar al mar para que el conjuro del collar siga vigente

-Y que pasara si no lo hacemos?

-Pues el hechizo terminara, es por eso que no se les debe olvidar esto

Fin de Flash Back

-Muy bien a lo que sigue Hinata-chan hay que buscar a la persona que nos menciono mi padre

-Esta bien, pero antes yo creo que lo más conveniente es que nos pongamos la ropa que nos dio tu padre

-Es verdad, según él encontraron estas ropas por casualidad unos súbditos

-Muy bien pues que esperamos!!

¡¡Bien!!

…

-Eto Sakura-chan, ¿sabes como se utilizan?

-Ehh… pues se utiliza así…… o así……. O quizás así

Después de muchos intentos más...

-Baya no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se utiliza

-ahh!!... –dijeron las dos al unísono

-Así que ustedes son a las personas que tenia que ver

-¿Q… qui… quien es usted?-Dijo Hinata con su voz temblorosa

-ja ja ja

-De que se ríe?-Contesto Sakura desafiante

-Es que no se utiliza así,- río aun más la mujer

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo mencionar Sakura cuando la mujer se acerco a ella y en un instante Sakura ya estaba vestida

-Ahora vamos con tigo- miro a Hinata

-ehh…

-Pero mira que bien se ven las dos, aunque esos vestidos ya no se utilizan ahora

-Espere un segundo, ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué nos ha ayudado?

- Me imagino que ustedes han de ser las princesas sirenas del reino del Pacifico y del Atlántico

-¿Como sabes eso? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Es verdad discúlpenme, Mi nombre es Tsunade, mucho gusto

-Espere un momento!! Ósea que usted es la persona de la que hablo mi padre?

-Pues si

-Etoo disculpe-dijo Hinata algo insegura

-Si que pasa

-¿Como a sabido que éramos nosotras? y más aun ¿como nos ha encontrado?

-Pues es muy fácil, en primera por que este era el sitio de reunión algo que solo yo iba a saber y en segunda por que solo las princesas no iban a saber como ponerse unas prendas tan sencillas

-Oiga!!-dijo Sakura al ver tal atrevimiento

-jajajaj Tranquilas, vengan con migo yo les informare de todo, pero antes ay que cambiarles esas prendas tan anticuadas

En ese momento Tsunade las agarro de la mano asiéndolo así que las dos caminaran. Después de salir de la playa las llevo en un auto no sin más explicarles que era? Y para que servia? Claro, aunque para que entendieran le costo algo de trabajo. Y mientras iba en el carro les aclaro todas las dudas que tenían…

-Ok, entonces aquí utilizan... eh como me dijiste que se llamaba?

-Zapatos, y se ponen en los pies para que no se te lastimen

-Ahh… Muy bien ya me ha quedado claro

-Eto... perdón, pero a donde nos llevas?-Decía Hinata con algo de curiosidad

-A mi casa, hay estarán viviendo de ahora en adelante. De acuerdo?!

-Muy bien

3 días después

-Muy bien aquí es- decía Tsunade con gran alegría- Bienvenidos al instituto Konoha

-Que grande es!!- decían las dos al unísono

-Que tal les gusta?

-Es genial, me encanta- respondía Sakura con gran alegría y vaya que no se quedaba atrás Hinata

-Me da gusto, por que desde hoy asistirán a esta escuela, recuerden si necesitan algo ya saben donde encontrarme…..

Flash Back

-ahhh (bostezo) Buenos días Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama- decía Sakura mientras se estiraba

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- respondió Hinata

-Buenos días Sakura, ven siéntate a comer, ya esta el desayuno- Le dijo Tsunade a la vez que le mostraba donde sentarse

-Gracias,

- Y cómo durmieron?

-Muy bien, aunque es bastante raro dormir con piernas ja ja ja, aunque nada mas es cosa de acostumbrarse – respondía Hinata con gran entusiasmo

-Es cierto

-Y que tal tu Sakura-chan?

-Pues creo que dormí bien ja ja ja venia tan cansada que ni me di cuenta

-Me da gusto. Muy bien pues ya es hora de comer

-Itadakimas!!

-Vaya que rico esta esto Tsunade-sama-decía Sakura

-Es verdad, esta muy rico-respondía Hinata

- Pues muchas gracias

-Y como se llama esta comida?

-Se llaman Hot cakes, y si quieres le puedes agregar miel o mermelada

-Vaya que buena pinta, mmm... riquísimo -decía Hinata mientras saboreaba su comida

-Que rico...

Mientras tanto Tsunade miraba con gran alegría como es que las dos sirenas, buena las dos chicas saboreaban su comida.

-Bueno mientras ustedes terminan su comida quiero que escuchen

-Upm – es lo único que contesto Sakura mientras se metía otro bocado a la boca

-Dentro de dos días ustedes asistirán a la escuela como cualquier chico de su edad, de esta manera no alzaran sospechas a nadie.

-Pero que hacemos si no sabemos que hacer en una situación?-Decía Hinata

-No te preocupes, donde las voy a meter es a la escuela donde yo trabajo así que si necesitan algo yo estaré ahí

-Y como te encontraremos?

-Muy fácil solo tienes que preguntar donde esta la dirección y ahí me encontraras, pero ese mismo día las llevare para que sepan llegar sin ningún problema.

Fin de Flash Back

-Bueno síganme, todavía es muy temprano para que empiecen las clases así que ay que aprovechar este tiempo y así les doy un recorrido por la escuela que les parece?

-Esta bien así de esta manera ya no hay pretexto de que Sakura-chan se pierda- le decía mientras se reía algo que Tsunade capto muy rápido y junto con ella se empezó a reir

-N… no es eso lo que pasa es que me gusta explorar las cosas, mas no es que me pierda-contestaba Sakura con algo de rubor

-Como digas Sakura- chan-le dijo Hinata con una mirada picarona

-Muy bien pues empecemos con el recorrido


	3. CoNoCiEnDo La EsCuElA

Hola que tal

Pues como verán este es mi primer Fick así que pues espero les guste. Por cierto si quieren me pueden dar su opinión de cómo quiere que siga la historia. Sale n_n

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

Al principio Tsunade le mostró los jardines algo que dejo impresionadas a Hinata y Sakura, después fue por el gimnasio y las canchas. Les iba a mostrar los salones pero de pronto…

-Tsunade-sama!!

-mmm… que pasa Shizune

-Le están buscando en la dirección

-Muy bien ahora voy, a es verdad déjame te presento a **Sakura Haruno** y a **Hinata Hiuga**

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban (así como le hacen los japoneses)

-Muy bien ella ya esta enterada de todo así que ella continuara con el recorrido-Termino Tsunade de decir

-Bien me marcho las veo luego

-Muy bien ¿dónde se quedo el recorrido?- dijo Shizune amablemente

-Pues nos quedamos en las canchas-Respondió Sakura

-Muy bien que les parece si continuamos

-hi!

A continuación les mostró los edificios donde tomarían las clases y donde se encontraban los talleres y por supuesto la cafetería.

-Bien creo que eso es todo

-Gracias Shizune-san

-Por favor solo díganme Shizune

-Hi!- contestaron al unísono

-Bueno pues hay que volver a la dirección para que les entregue sus horarios.

-Eto Shizune es verdad que ya sabes todo?-Le pregunto Hinata con algo de curiosidad.

-"_Vaya es cierto se me había olvidado por completo_"-Decía Sakura en su mente

-Que si se todo?..A ya si sí no te preocupes, yo se los explicare a sus maestros

-"_Pero que estará pensando si le dice a todo el mundo que somos sirenas no servirá de nada que hayamos venido al mundo de los humanos_"

-No creo que sea conveniente- se apresuro a decir Sakura, solo Shizune se le quedo viendo-La verdad es que preferimos quedarnos, eto como se dice ..

-En secreto- se apresuro a decir Hinata

- ehh!... pero si no hay nada de malo, que no les de pena decir que son del extranjero, ya verán que hasta por eso hacen muchos amigos

-¿q.. que dices?-Las dos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la contestación

-Si, no tiene nada de malo

-¿q… que somos del extranjero?

-Si que apoco ya se les había olvidado

-ja ja ja n... no no como crees ja ja ja- dijo Sakura algo confundida

-Pero dime que te contó Tsunade-sama?- dijo Hinata

-Pues que ustedes venían de Europa y que eran hijas de amigos de ella muy queridos, que ustedes se conocieron por sus padres y que desde siempre han estado juntas. Pero díganme les molesta que sepa esto

- No para nada, al contrario nos da gusto, a que si Hinata-chan

-Es verdad

-Bueno pues ya vámonos que pronto empezaran las clases

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bien ¿dónde te toca Hinata-chan?

-Mmm… en el salón 810 y ¿a ti?

-en el 709

-Vaya que mal no nos toco juntas

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan mira gimnasia nos toca juntas, aparte en los recreos y en las otras materias que nos toquen juntas nos vamos a ver así que no te preocupes

-Hi!

-Dime quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu salón

-Pero si lo haces puede y que llegues tarde a tu clase

-No todavía es temprano aparte quiero saber bien donde te toca

-Hi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Vaya, que bien me da gusto que Hinata-chan le aya tocado tan buen grupo._

_Ja ja ja creer que luego luego hizo amistad. Espero que ami también me suceda lo mismo._

_Bien eh llegado_"

-como les iba diciendo espero que…- Se escucha como alguien toca la puerta

-Si adelante- dijo una voz masculina, y como se lo dijeron Sakura entro en el salón

-Baya que bien llegas justo a tiempo

-Mírala que guapa esta… -solo se escuchaba murmullos entre la gente-

-esta bien preséntate-dijo el hombre con una cabellera de tez grisácea

-hola que tal, mi nombre es **Sakura Haruno** espero que nos llevemos bien- termino diciendo con una sonrisa

-Waaaa... que linda

-Puedes sentarte en donde gustes

-Gracias-

-Bien empecemos donde nos quedamos…

-Psss...

Voltea Sakura hacia donde se producía el ruido

-Hola

-Hola

-Mi nombre es Ten Ten mucho gusto

-Sakura Haruno el gusto es mío

-Ejem... chicas para después las presentaciones, vale

-hi

Después de clase

-Sakura!!!

-ehh, a Ten Ten

-Perdón por mi culpa nos ah regañado el maestro

-No no te preocupes

-Bueno que tal si empezamos de nuevo

- Ja ja ja, no hay problema

-No claro que si ajam… hola soy Ten Ten mucho gusto

-Hola soy Sakura el gusto es mío

-Vaya Sakura, para ser tu primer día tienes muertos a algunos

-Como crees?!

-Es cierto solo cuando pasaste hubo mucho ajetreó

-No digas eso

-Pero es verdad tu te haz de ver dado cuenta

-Pues la verdad no

-Eh?, vaya, que eres distraída, pero me caes bien

-A mi también me caes bien

-Bueno ya pasando esto, dime no quieres irte a sentar con nosotros?

-Nosotros?

-si claro ven- Le decía mientras le jalaba de la mano haciéndolo así que caminara

-Quienes son nosotros?

-Pues mis amigos y yo

-E... espera...

Pero fue demasiado tarde por que antes de que pudiera hablar Ten Ten ya la había llevado a la cafetería de la escuela

-Bien hemos llegado

-Oye espera

-Umm... que pasa?

-Es que no me dejaste explicarte…

-Vaa... no te preocupes ya veraz que les caerás muy bien a todos

-No me refería a eso…

-Mira ahí está, Hola !!!, Venga vamos- en eso agarro de nuevo a Sakura y la llevo asía donde se encontraba a la persona que había saludado

-¿Qué apoco solo estas tú?- Dijo Ten Ten

-Pues si no vez a nadie más, es lógico, Eh dime quien es esta bella chica??

-Ah es verdad discúlpenme déjenme les presento a Sakura Haruno, Sakura el es Lee...

-Vaya pero si es mi flor de cerezo, que guapa eres-Le decía a Sakura mientras sacaba una sonrisa (así tipo Colgate o como la que luego hace Guy-sensei o el también)

-G... Gracias- Contestaba Sakura con algo de rubor pero a la vez con una gota en la cabeza

En eso Ten Ten solo lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo así que se callara

-ehh!! Ten Ten por que haz hecho eso?

-No estés ligando- dijo Ten Ten enojada

-Pero con solo decírmelo bastaba, no necesitabas pegarme

-Vaya todavía no han llegado los demás, pero no te preocupes ya no han de tardar- decía Ten Ten dirigiéndose a Sakura

-"Y como siempre me ignora, que mala es"-decía mientras salían lagrimas por sus ojos (así como cuando esta con Guy-sensei, perdón si lo escribí mal)

-Mira hay vienen, Kiba!!!

-Ten Ten, mira les quiero presentar a…

-Hinata-chan

-Oh Sakura-chan, que coincidencias no?

-Ja ja ja si que bueno, por lo menos ya estamos juntas…. –Solamente se escuchaba como Hinata y Sakura hablaban, mientras que todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos

-Vaya así que se conocen- decía Kiba haciéndolo así que las dos dejaran de platicar

-A si es Kiba- respondió Hinata- ella es la amiga que me fue a dejar al salón

-Es verdad

-Ejem…

-Oh si lo siento Ten Ten ella es Hinata

-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente

-Y el es Lee

-Hola Hinata, espero nos llevemos bien

-Eso espero también yo – termino de decir Hinata con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- le decía mientras se daban un apretón de manos

-El gusto es mío- termino de decir Sakura a la vez que soltaban el apretón

-Bueno que esperamos, vamos a comer no?- Decía Ten Ten con gran alegría

-Vamos entonces!- Dijo Lee igualmente o más alegre que Ten Ten

-Hi!- Respondieron los demás con el mismo animo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Teme!!!!- Gritaba desde lejos un rubio de ojos azules

-Vaya que eres lento Dobe

-Lo siento, es que me entretuvo Iruka-sensei

-Vamos apresúrate que nos tenemos que ver con los demás

-Ya, ya voy

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun- decía una multitud de chicas que siempre los esperaba

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Hola chicas!! – saludó Naruto como siempre haciendo que más de una de las chicas gritaran emocionadas.

Sasuke solo las miro y sin más continuo su camino

-¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Sasuke espérame!! – gritó Naruto que se apresuró a seguirlo – Oye teme!! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

- Se veía que estabas muy entretenido con ellas así que decidí que te divirtieras un poco más- término diciendo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado muy característico de él

-Bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre

-Espero que tengan Ramen

.-

-Tú y tu gran vocabulario Sasuke-Teme

-Pero bien que no alegas nada cuando estas con esas chicas

-Eso no es cierto Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

Solamente se veía como los dos se mostraban miradas acecinas pero aun así de juego

-Vaya así que aquí están- Dijo una voz masculina, haciendo que los dos pararan su discusión

-Los hemos estado esperando a los dos por que han tardado tanto

-Toda la culpa es del Dobe de Naruto

-Que dices Baka

-Ya me escuhaste Usuratonkachi

-Ya vasta los dos!!!- Interrumpió un hombre de cabello castaño

-Solo por que tu lo dices Neji, por que si no le hubiera ganado-

-Ya quisieras- contesto Sasuke

Y nuevamente pusieron sus ojos matadores que casi casi sacaban fuego de los mismos (así como en las caricaturas cuando se enfrentan).

Mientras que solo Neji le salía una gota en la frente.-"_Siempre pasa lo mismo"_

-Bien nos vamos- Dijo Neji para acabar con el silencio

-Hmp- es lo único que lograron emitir los dos

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Vaya por fin llegaron- Dijo un muchacho de cabellera rojiza y unos ojos verdes azulados (perdón si no son de ese color), quien se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Por lo de siempre-contesto Neji

-Vaya si duran un día sin pelearse es mucho- contesto el pelirrojo en forma de burla

-Es cierto- Afirmo Neji

-Lo que pasa es que el Teme nunca conecta sus neuronas

Sasuke lo volteo a ver con una mirada desafiante, y entonces empezó la persecución., Naruto corría a lo más que podía sin embargo Sasuke lo alcanzó

-¿Qué dices dobe?-dijo dándole un coscorrón

-¿Por qué haz hecho eso Sasuke?- dijo Naruto en forma de protesta

-Si mis neuronas no conectan, entonces tú no haz de tener ninguna

Todos se reían por lo ocurrido

-Sasuke no lo golpees tanto, lo volverás más tonto-se burló Gaara

-¿Más tonto de lo que es? No creo que sea posible-rió Neji

-¡Los mataré!-chilló molesto el rubio persiguiéndolos y ellos seguían burlándose de él


	4. El PrImEr EnCuEnTrO

Hola:

Perdón si tarde un poco, pero como me lo pidieron aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

Días después…

-Vaya no creía que ir a la escuela de los humanos fuera tan interesante

-Es verdad Sakura-chan, y hasta hemos hecho buenos amigos en el primer día

-hi!!

-Es verdad!!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Se me ha olvidado mi cuaderno en el último salón de clases

-Vaya, pues donde tienes la cabeza Sakura-chan

-ja ja ja- Se reía mientras le salía una gota de la cabeza

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No no te preocupes yo iré rápido, si quieres vete adelantando a la casa no tardo

-Muy bien, entonces me adelanto, nos vemos en la casa- Dijo Hinata

Ya en el salón de clase….

-Bien haber ¿donde lo habré dejado?- decía mientras volteaba a todos los lados- Allí esta!!, debo de ser menos descuidada- se decía así misma, cuando de pronto algo le llamo la atención y sin mas comenzó a caminar asía la ventana. Se podía observar un gran jardín expandiéndose a lo largo con un verde pasto y diferentes tipos de flores que se encontraban alrededor de una fuente y esta a su vez en frente de gran árbol.

Sakura sonrío para si misma, aquel hermoso paisaje la había sorprendido del todo. Sin pensarlo un momento se dirigió a ese lugar tan hermoso que había visto.

.-.-

-Que hermoso es!!- decía en el momento que llego- Vaya había visto toda la escuela pero ningún lugar es tan bello como este- decía Sakura, en eso se dirigió hacía la fuente y con las puntas de los dedos toco el agua, al movimiento de esta recordó a su padre, hacia mucho que no lo veía y era normal que lo extrañase, sin embargo no se entristeció si no al contrario de su cara broto una sonrisa de dulzura, podía recordar todos esos momentos de alegría que paso con él que aunque él fuera el rey siempre tuvo tiempo para su "princesita", así es como solía llamarle.

Ella volteó y sin más miro aquel árbol que había observado desde la ventana del salón, aunque estando en frente de él se veía mucho más grande, se dirigió hacia él y mientras caminaba recordaba lo que había vivido en esos últimos días

Flash Back

En un corredor de la escuela se encuentran tres amigas platicando, como es comúnmente, mientras que de sus casilleros sacan los cuadernos que iban a utilizar en el día, cuando de pronto se acerca una chica corriendo a toda velocidad…

-Buenos días Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten- decía una feliz y un poco exhausta chica

-Buenos días Naomi- contestaron al unísono

-¿Ya se enteraron?- decía Naomi

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hinata con algo de curiosidad

-Pues me entere que el equipo de football hoy entrena al termino de las clases en las canchas- decía muy entusiasmada

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario?- decía Sakura

-¿Cómo que que tiene de extraordinario? Pues de que no siempre los vemos, aparte ahí practican "los increíbles" de la escuela- decía Naomi que le salía fuego de los ojos por la emoción

-¿Increíbles?-dijeron Sakura y Hinata

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no saben quienes son?

-Pues la verdad no- decía Sakura con mucha tranquilidad mientras sacaba el último cuaderno del casillero

-¿Quiénes son esos "increíbles"?- decía Hinata

-Pues son los más guapos de la escuela, todas las chicas quieren con ellos aunque a mí parecer solo son unos engreídos- Decía Ten Ten

-Eso no es cierto!!- Decía Naomi muy enojada – Pero bueno esta bien Ten Ten yo respeto lo que pienses

-Losé

-Bueno y díganme no me quieren acompañar a verlos hoy al termino de las clases

-Pues por mí esta bien así veo que tan guapos están- Decía Sakura en tono de burla

-¿Y tú Hinata?

-Pues por mi no hay problema pero por Ten Ten…

-Sí, ven con nosotras Ten Ten, no será lo mismo sin ti- decía Sakura a la vez que ponía unos ojos de niña tierna

…………- Esta bien!!, pero con la condición de que después me compren un pastel de chocolate, ¿esta bien?- decía Ten Ten con una sonrisa y con un guiño para sus amigas

Después de clase…

Nuestras tres amigas se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión, se habían quedado de ver en unas bancas que se encuentran cerca de las canchas, aunque ya una chica las esperaba y no era más que Naomi…

-Que bien que ya llegaron, aunque se tardaron- decía impaciente Naomi

-Pero si no hemos tardado, a lo mucho unos diez minutos- decía Ten Ten

- Es verdad no hay por que apresurarnos- Decía Sakura

-Perdonen la espera!!- Decía un poco acelerada Hinata, mientras que se acercaba a sus amigas - ¿Me han esperado mucho?

- No que va nosotras también acabamos de llegar

-Muy bien entonces hay que ponernos en marcha- decía Naomi

Y como era de esperarse había una multitud de personas emocionadas afuera de las canchas impidiendo así que las chicas pudieran ver a los tan aclamados "increíbles", aunque eso no se lo impidió a Naomi, como pudo se metió entre la multitud y en un instante había desaparecido como obra de magia. Sólo Sakura, Hinata y Ten Ten se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, nunca habían visto como una persona desapareciera tan rápido.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo? Y de paso me compran mi pastel que me prometieron

-Pero ni si quiera los hemos visto, ¿por qué tenemos que dispararte el pastel?- decía Sakura en ton de broma

-Por que el trato era acompañarlas, No es verdad!!- decía Ten Ten respondiéndole de la misma manera

-Es verdad Sakura-chan- decía Hinata divertida por lo sucedido

Fin de Flash Back

"¿Me pregunto como serán?"-decía Sakura ya recargada en el tronco del árbol.

En eso un sonido de una rama quebrándose, interrumpió los recuerdos de Sakura haciendo que esta volteara al lugar donde provenía el sonido…

-Perdón no quería interrumpirte- Decía una vos masculina

-No pasa nada- Contesto Sakura con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía por que pero aquel muchacho hacia que aparecieran nuevos sentimientos…

-Dime ¿qué haces aquí tu sola?

-Pues… es que desde una ventana de la escuela vi este lugar y me llamo mucho la atención, así que es por eso que estoy aquí, y no se por que pero aquí se esta muy tranquilo y a gusto, no crees!!- termino de decir Sakura y al mismo tiempo dirigía su mirada al cielo.

Sin saber como él se había ruborizado a tal acto de la chica.

-Es cierto, es por ese motivo que yo también vengo muy seguido aquí- dijo el muchacho, a la vez que se sentaba a lado de Sakura y se recostaba en el árbol.

Duraron un buen tiempo en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no al contrario los dos estaban muy a gusto aunque habían compartido unas pocas palabras.

-Bien debo irme- dijo Sakura a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar, a lo que por el acto el muchacho se le quedo viendo- A sido un gusto estar con tigo…. Dijo Sakura haciendo una pausa mientras se quedaban viendo los dos, a los ojos

-**Sasuke Uchiha**

-Bien!! A sido un gusto estar con tigo Sasuke-kun… ¿esta bien que te diga así?

-Si no hay problema- Respondió Sasuke

-Por cierto me llamo **Sakura Haruno**. Espero volverte a encontrar aquí pronto Sasuke-kun

-Adiós!- decía Sakura mientras se alejaba y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa dulce que era típica de ella. Mientras esto pasaba Sasuke solo miraba como se alegaba y cuando ya no la vio más se recostó en el suelo y empezó a ver las nubes.

-"¿Por qué reaccione así?" "¿Por que al verla me quede paralizado?". "No entiendo por que eh hecho esto…"

-Que royo!, "Será mejor que olvide esto. Pero me llamo mucho la atención de que cuando ella me vio no reacciono como las demás… Quizás ella sea diferente

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo era?-decía Hinata con gran alegría y curiosidad

-Pues… alto, cabello de color negro azulado y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azabache

-¿Y después que pasó?

-Pues solo me marche de ahí

-¿Y por lo menos sabes como se llama?

-**Sasuke Uchiha**- decía mientras una gran sonrisa salía de su boca

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola perdón si eh tardado con lo de SASUSAKU, pero pues aquí lo tienen….

Les agradezco a todos lo que me han dejado REWEIS o no se como se escriba jajaj pero bueno, enserio muchas gracias.

Ya saben, si quieren pueden opinar el como continúe la historia o si les va agradando eh!!

Sale Chaito0o0


	5. Un DíA De DePoRtES

Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste DISFRUTENLO!!

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

-Muy bien eso a sido todo por hoy nos vemos después-Dijo el profesor dando así termino a la clase

-Hi!!

…

-Teme, ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Eh! Haz estado muy distraído. ¿A qué se debe?

-Hmp

-¿No será que te gusta alguien?-dijo el rubio en forma de burla

-¿Por qué dices eso Dobe?- Dijo Sasuke con seriedad pareciendo que no le daba importancia

-No lo se, solo se que algo te pasa ¿Dime de que se trata?

-No me pasa nada Dobe

-No será de que te da miedo perder la apuesta!!-dijo Naruto de nuevo en forma de burla

-Tsk,

-Es eso verdad

Solo Sasuke se levanto y se fue del salón

-Espera Teme!!!,- decía Naruto mientras corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo- no me digas que eso es lo que te preocupa, si es así solo págame lo de la apuesta y ya esta

-No es eso

-Entonces

-No es nada tranquilo, que muy pronto ganare esa apuesta-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, cuando de pronto se escucha una voz chillona viniendo de lejos

-Sasukito-kun- decía una muchacha a la vez que se lanzaba asía el haciendo que todos los presentes vieran tal acto

-Karin, ya te eh dicho que no hagas eso- decía Sasuke a la vez que se la quitada de enzima

-Te eh extrañado mucho Sasukito

-¿Qué quieres Karin?- dijo un poco molesto Sasuke

-Eh venido a estar con tigo

-No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo en forma cortante Sasuke, a lo que solo Karin se le quedo viendo sorprendida por la respuesta de Sasuke, mientras que lo que respecta a Naruto se le quedo viendo a Karin en forma de burla algo que ella no noto, puesto que cuando lo volteo a ver le cambio totalmente la cara…

-Vámonos Naruto, tenemos clase

-Voy Teme

-"_Pero esto no se quedara así, tú serás mío Sasuke-kun_"

En la clase de Educación Física…

Como es comúnmente en esta clase se divide en dos secciones, la de los hombres y las mujeres…

-Bien, yo seré su maestro de Educación Física, pueden llamarme Guy-sensei- termino diciendo con una sonrisa y con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba (como es muy común mente en la serie).

Solo los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza pero con una gota en la cabeza

-Vaya, nos tocara con él-dijo Naruto con reprocho de tal manera que el único que lo escuchaba era Sasuke

-Muy bien que tal si empezamos a dar unas vueltas por las canchas, para que renueven esa fuerza de la juventud!!

-Hi!!- dijeron los demás sin muchos ánimos

Los primeros en terminar fueron Sasuke y Naruto, por lo que para pasar el tiempo mientras terminaban sus compañeros se dirigieron a caminar un rato, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a las canchas en donde se encontraban practicando las mujeres. Se podía observar como jugaban voleyball, y ahí jugando se encontraba una cabellera rosa… si … era ella, **Sakura Haruno**, la chica que desde que se conocieron no podía olvidarla .

Se le veía riendo junto con su compañera de equipo, ya que sin querer le había pegado (en este caso Hinata). Se veía preciosa tenía una playera de color blanca que le llegaba más abajo de la cadera y un short de color rojo que combinaba con su cabello rosa… En pocas palabras se veía **Hermosa…**

…

-Teme, a quien miras eh!!

-A nadie dobe-dijo sonrojado y con una gota en la cabeza Sasuke

-Eso no es verdad, por que si fuera así no te hubieras quedado pasmado

-Hmp

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Antes en la clase de Educación Física (mujeres)

-Hola, yo seré su maestra de esta clase, me llamo Kurenai. Espero que nos llevemos bien y sobre todo que asistan a esta clase ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-Hi!!- respondieron las alumnas

-Muy bien empezaremos esta clase con un partido de voleyball

-Etoo, Sakura-chan ¿Sabes que es el voleyball?-decía Hinata en susurros para que la única que escuchara fuera Sakura

-No, no se lo que sea. Pero mira hay que ver como juegan y ya vemos de qué trata

-Bien entonces formen equipos de 6 personas-decía la maestra

-Sakura!!,Hinata!!. ¿No quieren estar en mi equipo?-decía Ten Ten

-Claro!- contesto Sakura

-Bien entonces con nosotras somos 3

-Ósea que nos faltan 3 – decía Hinata afirmando

-Bien!!!

Después de encontrar a las demás que formarían el equipo…

-Dime Ten Ten ¿De qué trata el voleyball?

-Pues, el volleyball es un deporte que se juega entre dos equipos formados por seis miembros cada uno que se enfrentan en una pista dividida por una red. Consiste en enviarse la pelota con las manos por encima de la red e intentar que toque el campo contrario.

-Vaya que sabes del tema Ten Ten- decía Hinata sorprendida

-Es cierto- decía Sakura igualmente sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga

-Lo que pasa es que este deporte me gusta mucho, es por eso que se bastante de él- decía Ten Ten sonrojada- pero si quieren nos esperamos para que vean bien como se juega

-Hi!

…….

-Vaya entonces así se juega, se ve muy entretenido- decía Sakura entusiasmada

-Es verdad, ya quiero que llegue nuestro turno, a que si Sakura-chan- decía Hinata

-No creía que les gustara tanto

-Venga que ya vamos hay que apresurarnos- decía Sakura

-Hi! Contestaron Hinata y Ten Ten entusiasmadas

….

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Entonces dime Teme ¿A quien veías?

-Que a nadie ya te eh dicho

-Ah!!, ya viste que chica tan guapa(cambiando de tema tan bruscamente como siempre lo hace)

-¿?-¿A quien te refieres?

-A esa chica de cabello azul, no me digas que a ella es a quien observabas

-Ya te eh dicho que no veía a nadie- termino diciendo Sasuke a ala vez que le daba un coscorrón a Naruto

-¿Por qué lo haz hecho?

-Vámonos que los demás ya han deber acabado

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que bien me la eh pasado hoy- decía Sakura alegre- no me hubiera imaginado un juego así-solo Hinata la veía con una dulce sonrisa, ya que ella también se había divertido.

-Nos vamos Sakura-chan?

-Hi!

-Hinata!!- decía una muy acelerada Ten Ten

-¿Qué pasa Ten Ten?

-Ayúdame, pliss

-Claro ¿Pero, en que debo ayudarte?

-Acompáñame en el camino te cuento

-Sakura-chan…

-Esta bien acompáñala yo te veré mas tarde en la casa- termino diciendo con una sonrisa

-hi!

-Bien que esperas vámonos

-Ya voy

-"Vaya y ¿qué are mientras tanto?"- se decía mientras caminaba- Ya se- dijo contenta- "Iré a aquel lugar"- y en eso Sakura se puso roja, ya que al acordarse de aquel lugar también se acordó de cierta personita llamada **Sasuke Uchiha-"**Tranquila Sakura"- se decía así misma

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hasta mañana, Teme

-Hmp

-Tú y tu gran vocabulario, que de chiquito ¿no aprendiste a hablar?

-Como dices- decía Sasuke con los ojos entre cerrados

-Ya... me... es…cu…chas…te

-Ven acá!!-decía Sasuke mientras empezaba la persecución…

-¿Otra vez peleando?-dijo un chico de cabellera rojiza

-¡¿Gaara?!- decía Naruto sorprendido y parándose en seco. En eso Sasuke aprovecho la situación y le dio un golpe

-Te lo mereces-dijo Sasuke, solamente se veía como le salía el Chichón a Naruto (así como en el anime)

-Venga vámonos, que ya terminaron las clases

-Hi!-dijo Naruto- mmm...¿Qué pasa Teme?

-Yo me quedare un poco más, nos vemos después

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego- respondió Gaara

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-"Vaya, este lugar me gusta mucho, debo de venir más seguido"- se decía Sakura mientras se reía- "debería traer a Hinata, le encantara este lugar"

-Así que te encuentro de nuevo, Sakura

-Sasuke-kun!!, me da gusto el volverte a ver-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

-A mi igual- solamente Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa muy característica de él

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido Ten Ten?", solo me distraigo un momento y ya no la encuentro- decía Hinata

-¿A quién buscas?-decía una voz

-A una amiga- respondía Hinata mientras que volteaba a ver a la persona que le había preguntado. Al momento que volteo, vio a unos orbes azules que al instante quedo inoptizada por ellos

-¿Quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla?

-H….hi!- respondió Hinata con un sonrojo claramente visible

-Mi nombre es **Naruto Uzumaki**. Mucho gusto- dijo, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

-Y… yo me… llamo **Hinata Hiuga-** decía tartamudeando un poco

-Que bello nombre- al decir esto, solamente Hinata se puso más colorada de lo que ya estaba, pero como es siempre Naruto no se dio cuenta, ya que Hinata al momento agacho la cabeza- Bien dime ¿cómo es tu amiga?

-Pues es de cabello castaño, tiene dos coletas y unos ojos de color café- decía Hinata un poco más tranquila

-Bien entonces ay que buscarla!!- decía Naruto con mucha energía, algo que causo que Hinata soltara una pequeña risita

-Hi!!

Al principio revisaron las canchas y posteriormente las aulas, que al entrar en una de estas Naruto se tropezó con un banco haciendo que se cayera, Hinata al ver esto solo se rió no sin más ayudarlo a parase, claro también Naruto reía de lo sucedido y esto causo que se cruzaran sus miradas por lo que ambos se sonrojaron y miraron asía otro lado (típica escenita verdad n_n)……

-Al final no la hemos encontrado- decía Naruto con las manos en la cabeza

-No importa. Gracias por ayudarme a buscarla

-N... no te preocupes- decía Naruto con un leve sonrojo- aunque fui yo quien se ofreció

-Hinata!!- decía una voz a lo lejos, solo Hinata volteo a ver de donde venia el sonido o más bien en que dirección gritaban su nombre

-Ten Ten!

-Te eh estado buscando en todas partes ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Yo también te estaba buscando. Es verdad déjame los presento Naruto ella es Ten Ten, Ten Ten el es Naruto

-Hola – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y alzando la mano en forma de saludo

-Hola- dijo Ten Ten algo sorprendida, pero no demostrándolo

-Naruto me estaba ayudando a buscarte-dijo Hinata

-Enserio, pues gracias-dijo Ten Ten con una sonrisa- Nos vamos ya termine lo que vine a hacer, con eso de que te me perdiste, pues fui hacer lo que tenia pendiente

-Esta bien. Gracias Naruto-kun por ayudarme a buscarla

-No deque, nos veremos después Hinata

-Adiós

-Adiós- Naruto se quedo viendo en la dirección en la que se alejaban y cuando por fin se fueron este empezó a caminar sin rumbo recordando lo que había vivido hace unos momentos con Hinata. De pronto escucho a lo lejos una voz que le era muy familiar, cuando se fue acercando se escuchaba más claramente su voz pero, no estaba solo sino también se escuchaba una voz femenina y que ambos estaban riendo ¡¿riendo?!

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto haciendo que este dejara de platicar

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí creí que ya te habías ido?

-No pues al final no me fui, pero al menos ya se por que te querías quedar más tiempo- decía Naruto con picardía

-No es por lo que tú crees- decía Sasuke serio pero con un poco de rubor, que nadie logro ver ya que como buen Uchiha que es, sabía controlar perfectamente sus emociones o al menos eso creía

-Dime me vas a presentar a tu amiga- dijo Naruto remarcando esto ultimo

-Ella es..- empezó a decir Sasuke pero Sakura lo interrumpió

-Me llamo **Sakura Haruno,** mucho gusto- término diciendo con una sonrisa, solo Sasuke se le quedo viendo y sonrío de lado

-Yo soy **Naruto Uzumaki**- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa (jajaja como que sonríen mucho no)

-Dime y ¿por qué al final te quedaste?- decía Sasuke

-Por unos asuntos, pero ya me voy, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Naruto

-Esta bien. ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa Sakura?-dijo Sasuke

-No gracias, no quiero causar molestias, aparte no vivo muy lejos, así que no te preocupes

-Tranquila Naruto se ve como un idiota, pero no te hace nada- término diciendo Sasuke, alo que hizo que Sakura riera por el comentario algo que no le gusto a Naruto

-¿Qué dices Teme?

-¿Entonces?- dijo Sasuke a Sakura sin prestar atención a Naruto- aparte no voy a dejar que te vayas sola

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura

-Vámonos Teme- decía Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

…..

-E… en… esto nos vamos a ir- decía Sakura señalando al BMW de color negro( Ja ja ja es que viaja con estilo)

-Claro, no me digas que te molesta- decía Sasuke en forma de juego

-No- decía Sakura

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Gracias por traerme- decía Sakura ya fuera del coche

-De nada Sakura- decía Naruto dentro del coche del lado del copiloto- aparte a Sasuke le encantó traerte a tu casa

-De nada Sakura, después nos veremos-decía Sasuke arrancando el carro

-"Que pareja, tan graciosa"-decía Sakura entrando a la casa

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola:

Eh aquí el Nuevo Capi espero les guste

Gracias por todos los consejos que me han dado, me han servido de mucho, gracias a ello se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas jaja n_n

Se que no les cae bien Karin (la verdad ni a mí) pero pues le queda perfecto el papel de mala jajaja, no se preocupen con forme avanza la historia verán él por que

Muy pronto espero subir el sig capi así que no se desesperen OK

Kisses


	6. LuNa LlEnA

Hola:

Perdón por la tardanza pero hubo unos acontecimientos que no me dejaron continuar con la historia, primero que nada fue la escuela me dejaron uno tras otro trabajos finales que, me atosigaron mucho y por ello se me seco el cerebro para escribir y en segunda por el mismo hecho de los trabajos terminaba hasta muy tarde y pues esto también me detuvo.

Sin embargo aquí el capi, espero les guste…

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

En un fin de semana…

-Vamos que ya va a comenzar!!-decía una muy entusiasta Ten Ten

-Ya vamos- decía con una sonrisa Hinata

-Vaya, como tu no estas cargando nada- contesto en forma de juego Sakura, alo que solo Ten Ten volteo, y de manera juguetona le mostró la lengua

-Vamos que tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar

-No entiendo en como llegamos a esta situación-decía con una sonrisa Sakura

…

Flash Back

En la mañana

-Bueno días Sakura-chan- decía en la cocina Hinata

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿qué preparas?

-Pues el desayuno-decía con una pequeña risita Hinata, a lo que Sakura correspondió de la misma manera

-Por cierto ¿Y Tsunade-sama? ¿Apoco sigue dormida?

-No, no esta

-¿No esta?

-Si lo que pasa es que salio por un compromiso, me dijo que no llegaba tarde

-A mi me parece, que se fue de nuevo a beber con su amigo

-No pienses eso quizá si se fue por un compromiso

-¡¡Quizá!!-dijo remarcando esto ultimo, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar el teléfono

-Yo voy-dijo Sakura

-Si, Bueno

-Sakura, soy yo Ten Ten

-Hola, Ten Ten ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que les hablaba para invitarlas al cine

-¿Al cine?

-Si!, lo que pasa es que hoy se estrena una nueva película que quiero ver, y les llamaba para ver si querían ir con migo

-Si claro ¿A qué hora es?

-Es a las dos

-Me parece bien

-Pues entonces nos quedamos de ver en la parada de autobuses que esta por el parque OK?

-Si esta bien, nos veremos allá

Fin Flash back

…

-No estuvo nada mal la película-decía Sakura cerrando un ojo y alzando el dedo indice

-Es verdad, estuvo muy buena

-Les dije, si no era por nada de que quería verla- decía Ten Ten

-Pero si tu querías verla por el actor que sale en la película, ¿no es así?-Contesto de manera de juego Sakura

-Pues claro!, en todas las películas en la que sale Ryoma-sama son muy buenas, aparte de que es tan guapo!!- todas reían por lo comentado, cuando de pronto sin querer Sakura chocó con una persona

-Pe…perdón, no me fije por donde iba

-No hay problema, ¿estas bien?- decía el muchacho

-Si gracias- decía Sakura mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Me llamo Gaara

-Hola, soy Sakura

-Gaara que esperas, vamos que ya va a empezar la función- le decía una chica de cabello rubio

-Voy. Nos veremos después Sakura

-Si…claro, adiós

-Sakura, ¿Quién era él?- decía una curiosa Hinata

-Se llama Gaara- decía un poco pensativa Sakura

-"_Vaya pero si era Gaara" _

-Ey!!, llamando a Ten Ten de la Tierra a la Luna

-Pe…perdón, ¿Qué decían?

-Ay Ten Ten, bueno no importa ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?-decía Sakura mientras les regalaba una sonrisa

-Hi!

-O no que estaba genial la película, ah!! y lo mejor es que esta guapísimo

-Ay Ten Ten- decía Sakura y Hinata con una gota en la cabeza

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estoy agotada-decía Sakura mientras se sentaba en el sillón- Esa Ten Ten, entró a casi todas las tiendas de ropa

-Velo por este lado- decía Hinata sentándose a su lado- nos divertimos mucho e hicimos ejercicio- Sakura le respondió con una pequeña risita

-Oye Sakura-chan

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy ay luna llena

-Luna llena eh?!-decía pensativa y soltando un suspiro- ¿así qué tendremos que ir verdad?, que nostalgia

Mientras en otra parte

Dos amigos se encuentran en el vestuario de la escuela, ya que acababan de salir de un arduo entrenamiento

-Oye Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-No tengo nada planeado ¿Por qué?

-Es que quiero ir a la playa un rato, hace mucho que no voy y quería ver si querías ir

-No esta nada mal-decía con una media sonrisa

-Entonces decidido nos vamos a la playa!!

-Tsk, que escandaloso eres

-Ya se!!, también hay que decirles a los demás, mientras más seamos mejor ¡¿no crees?!, bueno entonces ay que hablarles a los demás para decirles. Ándale apúrate que el tiempo es oro- decía un muy emocionado Naruto

-Hmp, ya voy, como molestas

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que mal al final solo hemos venido los dos-decía un poco desanimado Naruto

-Era lógico si se lo dicen de un momento a otro, era de esperarse de que no pudiesen venir

-Pero no importa nos divertiremos mucho, de veras!!

-Tsk, no grites tanto

-Nadie esta gritando!, eh!! Espérame Sasuke!!, que malo eres- decía Naruto con ojos de niño pequeño

-Ven, vamos a rentar unas tablas

-¿Tablas?

-Si hoy hay unas holas muy buenas. Así que no hay que desaprovecharlas- termino diciendo con una sonrisa de lado, por lo que Naruto correspondió con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien entonces

No falta decir que ambos eran muy buenos surfeando ya que cada uno mostraba su gran control en la tabla por lo que llamaron mucho la atención, por supuesto a Naruto no le molesto en lo absoluto si no al contrario, de ves en cuando volteaba y saludaba dedicándoles una gran sonrisa a las chicas que le gritaban, haciendo que estas gritaran aun más de la emoción y en el caso de Sasuke simplemente cuando le gritaban este solo sonreía de lado, claro esta no prestándoles mucha atención

En el anochecer

-Que buenas olas había, estoy agotado

-Es verdad, aunque se ve que tu te divertiste más con esas chicas ¡¿no es verdad?!

-Lo que pasa es que te dan celos de que hubiera más chicas gritándome a mí que a ti- decía Naruto de manera gugetona

-Se ve que estas mal de la vista había más chicas gritándome a mí- le contesto de la misma manera Sasuke

-Vaya por una vez dices más que dos palabras- decía Naruto vengándose de Sasuke

-Hmp, lo que pasa es que con que tú hables es suficiente

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Naruto mirando de manera desafiante a Sasuke

…

Tonto el que no entienda

Cuenta la leyenda…

De pronto a lo lejos se podía escuchar una vos, o más bien un canto de varias personas, era precioso, su canto era único, no sabían por que pero en el momento que lo empezaron a escuchar se estaban dirigiendo en donde provenía aquella melodiosa vos. Sin saberlo llegaron a una costa no muy rocosa en donde se podía apreciar a la luna reflejada en el mar…

-Se puede escuchar más fuerte la canción- dijo Naruto en vos baja para que el único que lo escuchara fuese Sasuke

-Es verdad nos estamos acercando-contesto de la misma forma

Luna quiere ser madre

Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer

Dime luna de plata

¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?

Ah… ah

Hijo de la Luna

Cada paso que daban se escuchaba más fuerte la canción y también se podía apreciar que dos personas eran quienes la estaban cantando, cada una cantándola alternadamente y cuando era preciso hacían un dúo de voz que combinaba sus cantos

De padre canela nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de luna

Al llegar en donde provenía tal melodía pudieron ver dos siluetas, una que estaba sentada en una roca que se encontraba en el mar y la otra que estaba a su lado recargada en la misma, no se podían ver con mucha claridad ya que la luna se los impedía, pero por el canto era seguro que eran mujeres. Con mucha cautela trataron de acercarse un poco más para ver quienes eran las personas que estaban cantando, sin embargo por un descuido hicieron ruido haciendo que al instante las dos personas dejasen de cantar y voltearan a ver en donde provenía el ruido…

-Esperen no queremos hacerle nada- se apresuro a decir Sasuke

-Es verdad, solo hemos venido a escucharlas, no queremos hacerles nada- dijo Naruto acercándose un poco más a ellas. Sin embargo al ver esto ellas rápidamente se echaron al agua perdiéndose en el mar.

-Se han ido- dijo un poco decepcionado Naruto

-¿Quiénes serán?-dijo curioso Sasuke

-No lo sé, pero cantaban muy bonito

Flash Back

-Oye Sakura-chan

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy ay luna llena

-Luna llena eh?!-decía pensativa y soltando un suspiro- ¿así qué tendremos que ir verdad?, que nostalgia… Muy bien entonces- dijo Sakura saltando de golpe del sillón- Hay que prepáranos para ir a la playa

-Hi- dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa

Ya en la playa…

-Vaya que hay mucha gente- decía Sakura

-Era de esperarse ya que es fin de semana

-Muy bien entonces!!, vamos a divertirnos este día- termino diciendo alzando una mano

-Sa... Sakura-chan

-Mmm... ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?

-Na… Na…Naruto-kun - decía mientras señalaba en donde se encontraba

-¿Naruto-Kun?- decía Sakura mientras miraba a Hinata, al instante volteo y- ¡Naruto!...y también viene Sasuke-kun!

- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada… hay que actuar normales aparte de todo solo hemos venido a la playa como todos

-Es verdad, pero dime ¿Cómo conoces a Naruto?- le dijo Hinata a la vez que se sentaba en la arena

-Pues….

….

- Que confidencias ¡¿no?!

-Bien entonces que tal si vamos por un helado-decía Sakura parándose y sacudiéndose la arena

-¡¿Otro?!

-Bueno es que hace calor, anda vamos

….

-¡¡Hola guapo!!- decía una muchacha a la ves que saludaba a Sasuke quien se encontraba surfeando

-¡¿Pero quien se cree esa?!-decía Sakura enojada

-Tran… tranquila Sakura-chan-decía con una gota en la cabeza Hinata-ven vamos por tu helado…

En el anochecer

-Ven ya es seguro entrar Sakura-chan

-Vamos entonces

Mágicamente el collar hizo lo suyo, con un resplandor que cubrió sus cuerpos nuevamente transformo sus piernas a colas…

-Ah! Te extrañé colita, es un royo tener piernas, aunque no es incomodo tenerlas, pero aun así- decía Sakura ya en el agua y abrazando tiernamente su cola

-Etoo… Sakura-chan eso suena muy raro- (en este caso Sakura reacciona como en el anime cuando sorprenden a alguien)

-Bueno sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-ja ja ja es verdad

-Mira que grande esta la Luna, hasta parece como si la pudieras tocar

-Es muy bella

Sin pensarlo Sakura se subió a una roca que se encontraba cerca y mirando a la Luna empezó a cantar….Al ver esto Hinata también comenzó a cantar convirtiendo su canto en una hermosa melodía…Sin embargo un sonido hizo que ellas pararan de cantar y voltearan a ver al lugar donde provenía el sonido…

-Esperen no queremos hacerle nada

-_"Sasuke-kun"-_ decía sorprendida Sakura

-Es verdad, solo hemos venido a escucharlas, no queremos hacerles nada

-_"Naruto-kun"-_decía Hinata en el mismo estado que Sakura, al instante las dos se voltearon a ver y como reflejo las dos se metieron en el agua…

Fin del Flash Back

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que susto nos llevamos

-¿Crees que nos hayan reconocido?

-No… no lo creo-decía Sakura cerrando su casillero

-¡Buenos días!-decía muy emocionado Naruto, al instante nuestras dos amigas voltearon

-Buenos días Naruto-contesto algo preocupada Sakura

-Bu…buenos días Naruto-kun-contesto con un leve sonrojo

-Ohh!, No sabía que se conocían

-Si es una larga historia decía-Sakura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-Bueno que tal si vamos a comer para que me cuenten

-Iría con gusto, pero tengo otra cosa que hacer, ¿Por qué no vas tu Hinata-chan

-Pe….

-Bueno entonces después los veré después Ok. Adiós

-Vamos entonces Hinata-chan

-H… hi!-dijo un poco ruborizada Hinata

0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-"Espero que les vaya bien"-_ decía Sakura contenta-_"Hay que darles un pequeño empujoncito"- _En ese mismo instante pasa una chica golpeándole el hombro

-Oh, disculpa…. Pelo de chicle-dijo con descaro la chica

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-dijo volteando a ver a la chica

-Pues yo, no es obvio-dijo con aun más descaro

-No tengo por que hacerte caso, así que si me disculpas-dijo Sakura dándose la media vuelta

-Oye tu!! –dijo agarrandola de la muñeca haciendo que Sakura volteara a verla de nuevo-Nadie me ignora

-Pues entonces yo seré la primera-dijo desafiante Sakura

-Suéltala Karin!!-dijo desafiante Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun

-Sa…Sasukito-kun

-No la vuelas a molestar-dijo Sasuke parándose en frente de Karin-me escuchaste!!

-Pe…pero

-Vámonos Sakura-dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando al lado contrario en donde estaba Karin

-_"Estupida pelo de chicle, me hizo quedar mal ante mi Sasukito-kun, pero ya vera"_

-Gracias!!!, aunque no necesitaba ayuda

-De nada-dijo a la vez que miraba a Sakura

0-0-0-0-0-0-

De nuevo mil disculpas, sin embargo espero que les haya gustado el capi y claro esta que muy pronto continuare con la historia

Gracias a todos los review, enserio a todos, ya que me han servido para continuar con mi historia y para sacar nuevas ideas ya que de repente se me seca el cerebro jijiji

Espero subir el nuevo capi pronto así que no se desesperen Ok

Kisses


	7. Un ReTo InEsPeRaDo

Hola:

Perdón por la demora pero aquí el capi

Espero que les guste

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

….

-Gracias!!!, aunque no necesitaba ayuda

-De nada-dijo a la vez que miraba a Sakura-¿Por qué peleabas con ella?

-Sin querer chocamos y ella fue quien empezó la pelea, y no necesitaba ayuda, yo podía sola con ella-decía con una sonrisa

-No te conviene meterte con ella, aunque se que puedes ganarle

-Esta bien te are caso, pero si ella me provoca…

-Tranquila no te ara nada mientras yo este con tigo- al decir esto hizo que Sakura se ruborizara

-Gracias

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. No olviden traer la tarea-dijo por ultimo la maestra dada por terminada la clase

-Hi!!!-dijeron todos al unísono

-Sakura ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-decía Ten Ten

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-decía mientras guardaba sus últimos cuadernos

-También necesito hablar con Hinata-dijo de manera seria, algo que sorprendió a Sakura

-Claro, entonces vamos a buscarla

…

-Bien, dinos ¿De qué querías hablarnos?-decía curiosa Sakura

-Bien, iré al grano ¿Desde cuando conocen a los "increíbles"?

¿"Increíbles"?-dijeron al unísono Sakura y Hinata

-Tu sabes ¿Quiénes son?-le decía Hinata a Sakura

-La verdad es que no. La última vez los íbamos a conocer en aquel partido, si no mal recuerdo

-Es cierto, pero al final no pudimos verlos y en vez de eso fuimos por un pastel que quería Ten Ten-decía Hinata a la vez que Ten Ten se le notaba las venas en la frente (Como en el anime cuando alguien se enoja)

-No se hagan, ya díganme!

-Enserio que lo haríamos pero no conozco a los "Increíbles", como quieres que te digamos si no sabemos quienes son-decía Sakura

-Es verdad Ten Ten mejor dinos ¿De quien hablas?

-Hay esta bien-decía ya resignada Ten Ten- estoy hablando de Naruto y Sasuke

-Pues yo los conocí por accidente-decía Sakura

-Igual yo, de hecho lo conocí el día que te me perdiste ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ja ja ja, es verdad- decía Ten Ten con una gota en la cabeza

-No me digas que ellos son los "Increíbles"-decía Sakura

-Pues ¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta?

-La verdad es que no-decía calmada Sakura- siempre que estoy con Sasuke-kun o con Naruto se portan muy lindos con migo, de hecho actúan muy diferentes de cómo nos decías que actuaban los "Increíbles"

-Es cierto, siempre Naruto se porta muy lindo- decía sonrojada Hinata

-¿Me lo dicen en serio?-decía dudosa Ten Ten

-Si, no teníamos porque mentirte-decía Hinata

-Pero dime,¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que les hablemos?

-No…no es por nada, solo quería saberlo-decía Ten Ten

-No, hay algo que no nos estas diciendo. Sabes, somos tus amigas y nos preocupa que estés así-decía Sakura-Mira sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo lo que necesites, por eso somos amigas no?!

-Dinos ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es solo que… no quiero que les hagan daño. Solo por que son los más aclamados en la escuela no quiero que jueguen con ustedes y las lastimen.

-No te preocupes si es así no nos dejaremos, cierto Hinata-chan

-Así es, nadie pega más fuerte que Sakura-chan

-No…no digas eso Hinata-chan- decía ruborizada Sakura a lo que solo Ten Ten sonrío por lo comentado

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien, quiero darles un aviso- decía la maestra Kurenai- como sabrán muy pronto se ara las competencias y por ello habrá una competencia interna para entrar al equipo de porristas….

-¿Por qué no te inscribes Sakura-chan?

-No como crees, a mi no se me da eso Hinata-chan

-Pero tu eres muy buena en gimnasia, cuando estuvimos practicando tú fuiste la que más sobresalió

-Es verdad- decía con una mano en la cabeza y sonriendo-pero como que no me imagino de porrista

- Así que todos están invitados a participar- decía mientras les sonreía a las alumnas- si quieren inscribirse para participar solo tienen que apuntarse en las hojas que estarán en el pizarrón. Bien eso es todo, los veré la próxima clase

-Hi!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el almuerzo…

Nuestras tres amigas se encuentran almorzando en la sombra de un gran árbol…

-Dime ¿vas a participar en el torneo?-decía Sakura a Ten Ten

-La verdad es que no se, como que no me imagino de porrista

-Esa frase me suena familiar-decía Hinata

-Aparte de todo, en ese equipo de porristas sólo se encuentran las más populares-decía Ten Ten

-Mmm… no me sorprende. Sin embargo el hacer acrobacias en el aire me llama mucho la atención-decía con una sonrisa

-Vaya pero si es la pelo de chicle-decía una chica que se acercaba a Sakura

-¿Qué quieres Karin? no te vasto con la ultima vez para que me dejaras de molestar

-En aquella ocasión solo fue por pura suerte de que te ayudara mi Sasukito-kun. Sin embargo ya no tendrás la misma suerte. Me escuchaste!!

-Con esa voz tan irritante es imposible no escucharte-decía mientras se le quedaba mirando

-No le hagas caso Sakura. Sólo ignórala y puede y que se baya

-Vaya no sabia que los perros hablaran

-Y no sólo eso también muerden- decía Sakura mientras se paraba en frente de ella- Sin embargo para una cucaracha solo basta aplastarla

-¡¡¿Qué dices?!!

-Por favor, no pelees Sakura-chan-decía preocupada Hinata

-Hinata-decía mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga, ella si es inteligente, sabe que tú no me podrías ganarme

-La que tiene miedo es otra persona-dijo desafiante Sakura

-Muy bien, entonces te invito a que participes en el torneo de porristas y ahí veras quién es mejor. Aunque te advierto si no quieres pasar una humillante derrota, te recomendaría que no fueras

-La que debería preocuparse, serías tú-dijo Sakura muy segura de sus palabras

-Ya veremos- dijo por último Karin, sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue

-Sakura ¿En serio iras?-dijo Ten Ten

-Claro que si. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien ha insultado a mis amigas, no se lo permitiré.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ya se enteraron que pronto serán las competencias- decía Neji llegando al lugar en donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Y ¿Cuándo serán?-decía Naruto

-En un mes

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-decía Naruto con los ojos hechos platos- Es muy pronto!!, no me eh preparado!.¿Qué tal si por eso me sacan?

-Cállate Naruto!!-Decía Sasuke a la vez que le daba un coscorrón-Todavía falta bastante dobe

-Es verdad, pero aun así hay que irnos preparando-decía Gaara-No queremos que ellos nos vuelvan a ganar

-Sólo fue un partido, pero eran muy buenos-decía Neji

-Tsk-decía enojado Sasuke y parándose de su lugar

-¿A donde vas?-decía Naruto mirando a su amigo

-Iré a caminar-decía mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Otro día en la escuela…

Se encuentra Sakura pasando por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose al comedor….

-Mira…. Es ella- decía entre murmullos una chica

-No puedo creer que sea ella

…

-Así que tú eres la que se enfrentara a Karin- decía una rubia que sobresalía de un grupo de chicas- O eres muy valiente o simplemente eres una tonta.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa- Soy **Ino Yamanaka**

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que me enfrente a Karin?

-Pues veras, nadie se atreve a enfrentarla por el mal carácter que carga y sobre todo por el poder que tiene en la escuela

-Así que le tienen miedo

-En lo personal no. Sin embargo no hablo por todos

…

_-"Que royo"-_ decía mientras entraba a la cafetería de la escuela y caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos sentados

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!-decía Lee mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla

-Ya nos enteramos que te enfrentaras a Karin- decía Kiba

-En mi salón sólo hablan de eso-decía Hinata

-Como corren los rumores- decía Sakura ya suelta del agarre de Lee mientras se sentaba

-¿Enserio te enfrentaras a ella?-decía muy preocupado Lee

-Claro que sí- decía segura de sus palabras- no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien insulta a mis amigos

-Eres tan buena- decía Lee con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos llorosos y a la vez mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Ja ja ja- decía con una gota en la cabeza Sakura

-Y ¿Ya sabes que vas ha hacer en la competencia?-decía Ten Ten

-Lo eh estado pensando pero… no se me ocurren muchas cosas

-Si ese es el cazo- decía una chica a sus espaldas

-Ino…-decía volteándola a ver

-Yo te ayudare

-Es enserio

-Por supuesto frente de marquesina. Nada me daría más gusto que derrotaran a Karin

-Dime algo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te habías ido con tus amigas?

-Eh venido a ayudarte. Así que no te quejes

-Tiempo!!!-decía Ten Ten (a la vez que ponía las manos en forma de tiempo fuera)-¿Por qué la ayudas?

-Ya lo eh dicho quiero ver como vencen a Karin en su propio juego

-¿Por qué debemos de creerte? Si tú también eres una porrista-decía amenazante Ten Ten

-Que este en el equipo de porristas no se significa que este del lado de Karin-decía mientras acercaba una silla y la colocaba a lado de Sakura

-Y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura-chan?-decía Hinata a la vez que todos volteaban a ver a Sakura

-Pues la verdad no se de muchos movimientos de gimnasia y mucho menos de porristas así que… aceptare tu ayuda Ino

Muy bien-decía resignada Ten Ten- esta bien si así lo decide Sakura. Pero ten en cuenta Ino que te estaré vigilando

-No esperaría menos- decía Ino con una sonrisa

0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el gimnasio se encuentran Ino y Sakura entrenando, las dos llevaban un leotardo que es muy característico en este tipo de deporte. Ino llevaba uno de color morado que estaba descubierto de la parte del estomago que enseñaba su bien formado cuerpo, y debajo de este, llevaba una licra que hacia juego con su leotardo, mientras que con el de Sakura ella llevaba uno de color rojo con manga larga, que al igual que Ino mostraba su bien formado cuerpo.

-¡¡No Sakura, más alto!!-decía Ino a Sakura mientras hacia giros en el aire

-Hi!!

-Muy bien, ahora gira un poco más rápido

-Hi!!

-Se lo toman muy enserio- decía con una sonrisa Hinata desde las gradas

-Es verdad. Aparte se ve que se están divirtiendo- decía Ten Ten quien se encontraba a su lado

-Al parecer Ino no es tan mala

-Pero aun así hay que vigilarla. Puede y que sea una conspiración que planeo con Karin-decía con ojos picarones

-¿Cómo crees?-decía con una gota en la cabeza Hinata

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Vamos a entrenar!-decía emocionado Naruto-¡vamos, más aprisa! ¡Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más podremos entrenar!-decía con estrellas en los ojos

-No entiendo como tienen tanta energía-decía Neji

-Debe ser por que come mucha azúcar, lo pone hiperactivo-decía Gaara

-Mmm… ¿Escucharon eso?-decía Naruto parándose en seco-Proviene del gimnasio

-Han de estar entrenando, algo que deberíamos hacer también nosotros-dijo Neji. Sin embargo Naruto ya se encontraba en la puerta del gimnasio

-Venga, vámonos Naruto-decía Sasuke a la vez que se acercaba en donde estaba su amigo- Nosotros también…- No termino de decirlo, cuando de pronto miro dentro del gimnasio y quedo atónito al ver quien se encontraba allí haciendo unas elegantes piruetas en el aire.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos?-decía Neji mientras se acercaba con sus amigos

-Es muy buena- decía Gaara quien también ya se encontraba allí

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Eh…-decía Sakura mientras volteaba a ver quien le había gritado-¡¿Naruto?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya eres muy buena, me haz dejado sorprendido-decía Naruto mientras se acercaba-¡¿Ino?!

-Hola Naruto, hace cuanto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería pregúntatelo yo- decía Ino a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en la cintura-Y al parecer no es el único-decía mientras volteaba a ver a los demás en la puerta del gimnasio

-_"¡¿Sasuke-kun?!"-_decía sonrojada- _"y también ¿Gaara?"_

-Que sorpresa Sakura, no sabía que ibas en mi escuela-decía Gaara mientras se acercaba a Sakura

-Me haz tomado por sorpresa-decía con una sonrisa Sakura

-Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –decía Ino contenta

-Veníamos pasando por aquí-decía Neji-cuado Naruto decidió averiguar quien estaba aquí

-Sakura ¿Desde cuando practicas gimnasia?-decía Sasuke quien se había quedado embobado con nuestra amiga

-Pues…hace poco, lo que pasa…. es que…

-La reto Karin-dijo Ino interrumpiendo

-¡¿Karin?!

-Si es una larga historia

-Sakura-decía Ten Te quien se acercaba al grupito de amigos al igual que Hinata

-Hinata-chan-decía Naruto

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun

-¿Cómo que te enfrentaras a Karin?-decía Sasuke

-Lo que pasa es que me reto y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados

-¿Enserio te enfrentaras a ella Sakura-chan?-decía Naruto mientras veía a Sakura

-Claro que sí-le decía mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa

-Vaya, así que tu la ayudas Ino-decía Neji

-Ya sabes que cuando se trata de vencer a Karin….

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno aquí el capi, esta más largo que los anteriores así que por eso mi demora. Sin embargo pondré el siguiente lo antes posible Ok

En el próximo capitulo les explicare muchas cosas que no hice en este capitulo así que estén al pendiente

Otra cosa más FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Se que me tarde en decirlo pero bueno

Sayunara


	8. NuEsTrA aMiGa InO

Hola:

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que me tarde mucho y la verdad lo siento pero es que hubo varias cosas que no me permitieron subir el capi.

Pero sin más aquí esta y espero lo disfruten

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

Otro día… otro arduo entrenamiento

-Vaz mejorando Sakura-le decía Ino a la vez que le ofrecía agua

-Gracias, pero todo esto ha sido a tu ayuda- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Losé - decía con sarcasmo- Pero aún así hay que esforzarnos al máximo, pronto serán las competencias internas y tienes que clasificar a las finales. Tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo para ganarle a Karin

-Claro que sí-decía muy entusiasmada Sakura- ella no nos ganara

Flash back

Hace un año….

Se encuentra un grupo de amigos sentados en la azotea de la escuela hablando de trivialidades como siempre…

-¡Esa es mi salchicha Ino!-decía Naruto con los ojos llorosos

-Pues ya no lo es- decía Ino jugando, a la vez que le daba una gran mordida

-Mi…mi…salchicha. Que mala eres Ino-decía Naruto a lo que solo Ino le respondió sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona. Sólo los demás veían la escena

-Toma- decía Sasuke a la vez que le ofrecía su comida.

-Es… enserio-decía Naruto con los ojos brillantes

-Si no la quieres esta bien-decía en manera de juego, al momento que quitaba la comida

-Tu también, eres bien malo Teme. Esto es un complot en contra mía- decía Naruto mientras alzaba su puño haciendo que todos rieran por lo sucedido y daba un gran bocado a la comida

-Eto… chicos

-¿Hquempi pasa? (Traducción: ¿Qué pasa?)

-No hables con la boca llena-decía Sasuke a la vez que le daba un coscorrón

-Me inscribiré en el equipo de porristas-sólo los demás se le quedaron viendo

-Esta bien-decía Gaara mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que ha decir verdad no todos tenían el "privilegio" de verla, ya que Gaara era una persona seria en ocasiones.

-Enserio

-Claro, aparte de todo nos seguiremos viendo ¿no?-decía Neji también sonriéndole a su amiga

-En todos los partidos nos tendrás que apoyar eh-decía Sasuke con sarcasmo

-Si siempre lo hago

-Pero ahora será mejor ¡De veras!

…

-Bien empecemos con el entrenamiento- decía la maestra

-¡Hi!

-Oye, tu eres la novata ¿no?- decía una chica quien se acercaba a Ino

-Así es soy **Ino Yamanaka**

**-**Soy Karin, dime ¿quieres entrenar con nosotras?

-Si claro-decía con una sonrisa…

Al principio todo fue muy bueno, me conseguí nuevas amigas con las que podía contar, o al menos eso pensaba. Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que tras esa cara angelical que alguna vez me mostró Karin se escondía un diablo que me utilizó para sus fines…

-Ya no te necesito

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Tú sólo eras una mera herramienta para acercarme a Sasukito-kun

-¿Cómo te atreves?-decía enojada Ino- Se supone que somos amigas

-Vaya que eres tonta ¿Crees que me acercaría a alguien como tú sólo por amistad? Yo sólo me acerque a ti para estar más cerca de los "Increíbles". Te lo agradezco tanto Ino-decía con descaro- Sayonara- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se daba la vuelta

_-"¿Cómo pudo?, pero esto no se quedara así, yo le demostrare a Karin que esta equivocada, le are que se trague todas sus palabras"-_decía firme en sus palabras Ino

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Ino despierta¡- decía Sakura quien se encontraba en frente de Ino con las manos en la cintura

-Perdón, continuamos

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Dime Ino-decía Sakura con una sonrisa ya terminado el entrenamiento del día- ¿Quieres comer con nosotras? Es que es como una manera de pagarte por ayudarme

-¿Tú invitándome a comer?

-Ven, te divertirás mucho, aparte nos daría mucho gusto si vinieses.

-Muy bien-decía con una sonrisa

-Decidido-decía contenta Sakura a la vez que daba un pequeño salto con el brazo estirado

-Eres muy infantil-decía riéndose Ino

…

-Etoo, gracias por invitarme-decía Ino

-Desde cuando acá tan educada-decía Sakura

-Vamos somos amigas así que no hay que tener tanta cordialidad-decía Ten Ten

-No me ibas a tener vigilada-decía sonriendo Ino

-Y lo hago, pero como haz estado ayudando a Sakura te hemos invitado a comer-decía Ten Ten

-Así que te caigo bien

-No eh dicho eso-decía Ten Ten a la vez que hacia una mueca de niño pequeño y volteaba la cara…

Ese día nuestras amigas se la pasaron muy bien, hablando y riendo de diferentes cosas que, de muchas maneras creaba un ambiente muy calido y divertido…

-¡¡Tin, tin!! – sonaba un celular

-Perdón es mío- decía Ino sacando el celular

-¿Quién es?-decía Sakura mientras todas acercaban sus cabezas al celular para ver de quien se trataba

Message to: Shikamaru- decía en la pantalla del celular

-Shikamaru ¿Quién es el?.... Es tu novio ¿verdad?- decía Sakura con ojos picarones

-N…no, no es mi novio- decía Ino sonrojada- sólo es un amigo al que no veo hace mucho

-Picarona-decía Sakura mientras la golpeaba con el codo

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio!

…

-Vaya esa Ino-decía mientras soltaba un suspiro con las manos en la cabeza caminando hacia su casa

-Se ve que se llevan mejor ¡¿verdad?!

-Pues… si se podría decir eso

-Eso es bueno, se ve que Ino-chan es buena persona.

-¿Chan? ¿Desde cuando le dices así a Ino?

-Pues… es que te ha ayudado mucho y pues es nuestra amiga ahora-solo Sakura soltó una pequeña risita

-Es verdad, ya es nuestra amiga

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Faltaban ya pocos días para la muy esperada competencia, todo el mundo estaba emocionado y más por el enfrentamiento, por así decirlo, que se llevaría acabo entre Sakura y Karin…

-Vaya, ya falta poco para la competencia ¿Verdad?-decía Kiba – todo el mundo habla sobre eso, hasta parece un disco rayado

-Pues claro, ya que Sakura machacara a esa Karin- decía Ten Ten

-Todos te estaremos apoyando Sakura-decía Lee, hasta eh hecho estas bandas y este cartel- decía con estrellas en los ojos. Las bandas llevaban el nombre de Sakura y en una esquina la flor de cerezo, mientras que en el cartel decía "Tu Ganaras Sakura" con muchas estrellas y a un Lee chibi guiñando y mostrando el dedo pulgar

-Gracias- decía Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

-Tienes que ganar- decía Kiba confiado y mostrando una sonrisa

-No lo dudes-decía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días chicos- decía una muy contenta Ino, quien se acercaba con una gran sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos

-Buenos días Ino- se apresuro a decir Sakura

-Vaya que emoción ya serán pronto las competencias, estoy que me muero de ganas por que llegue el día

-Tú también participaras verdad Ino-decía Hinata

-Así es- decía mientras guiñaba el ojo- pero yo no voy para competir con Sakura. Si no mal recuerdan esa competencia se hace para ver quienes conformaran al equipo

-Entonces no comprendo algo- decía Kiba

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Kiba-kun?

-Pues si es una competencia para ver los integrantes del club de porristas ¿Cómo entonces se ara el enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Karin?

-Sencillo- dijo Ino llamando la atención de todos- Es como una competencia de gimnasia, pero en vez de ser por cada instrumento (biga, caballo, barra de equilibrio, etc.) solo se calificara cada presentación, si tu presentación tiene mayor puntaje te vas a la siguiente eliminatoria y así sucesivamente. Y pues quien tenga el mayor puntaje será la capitanía de este año, mientras que los demás conformaran al equipo. Sinceramente a qui nadie pierde

-Ósea que lo que se vendrían peleando esta Sakura y Karin seria el puesto de capitana-decía Ten Ten

-A si es- decía con las manos en la cintura Ino

-Pero, también hay posibilidades que tú seas la capitana. Ya quede igual manera tu concursaras para formar parte del equipo-decía Hinata

-Es verdad-decía Kiba

-Si hay posibilidad, pero a mí en realidad no me importa mucho ser la capitana. Ah!! Que emoción, bueno luego los veo chicos. Adiós!

-Estará más emocionante de lo que habia pensado- decía Lee muy emocionado- no solo te enfrentaras a Karin si no también a Ino, aunque entre ustedes no hay tanta rivalidad pero…

_-"Es verdad, no me lo había puesto a pensar. Pero… al igual que con Karin daré mi mejor esfuerzo" –_decía muy decidida Sakura

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tok, tok!

-Si adelante- decía Sakura desde su escritorio en su cuarto, ya que se encontraba haciendo la tarea

-Sólo vine a avisarte que pronto estará la cena

-Si gracias Hinta-chan

-Dime Sakura-chan ¿No estas nerviosa? Ya mañana será la competencia

-Pues… un poco- decía mientras dejaba la pluma en el escritorio- la semana se paso muy rápido-decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en la barbilla y miraba hacía la nada

-Es cierto, pero tu te haz preparado mucho así que no te sientas presionada que todos estaremos ahí apoyándote y claro esta que también a Ino, ya que ella te ah ayudado mucho.

-Claro que sí, no se merecería menos. Sino fuera por ella no se que habría hecho...Por ella y por ustedes… daré mi mejor esfuerzo y te aseguro que ganare! – decía firme y decidida Sakura a la ves que se paraba de su lugar. A lo que sólo Hinata la miro de manera tierna y soltó una pequeña risita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras en la residencia Uchiha…El más joven se encuentra llegando a su casa en su lujoso auto

-Buenas tardes joven Sasuke-decía un empleado quien se encontraba a lado del coche ya estacionado

-Buenas tardes Konan-decía Sasuke saliendo del coche

-Su madre esta en la sala común

-Muchas gracias-dijo con mucha cortesía

Entro y en seguida una bandada de sirvientes se ofrecieron a atenderlo. Sasuke tan solo levantó su mano en señal de que no quería nada y siguió su camino.

-Ya llegue madre-decía Sasuke entrando a la sala

-Bienvenido-decía su madre con una sonrisa. Mikoto era una señora de cabello negro azulado, tez blanca como el de su hijo. Siempre desde que recordaba Sasuke, tenía una sonrisa como la de ninguna otra, una sonrisa calida y tierna.

-¿Como te fue en el entrenamiento?

-Bien-decía mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba cerca

-Hola Ototo-decía Itachi quien se encontraba entrando a la habitación

-Hola-decía sin muchas ganas

-Me sorprende que tus Fans no te siguieran a la casa

-No me digas que estas celoso aniki-decía con sarcasmo. Aunque no lo pareciera los hermanos Uchiha se llevaban muy bien, claro esta que a su manera

-Tu padre comerá hoy con nosotros-decía su madre con una gran sonrisa

-Si, esta bien-decía mientras salía del trance en que se encontraba por pelear, por así decirlo, con su hermano

…

En la cena, todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, era un ambiente familiar aunque muy al estilo Uchiha. Su padre Fugaku era un abogado muy prestigioso que contaba con su propia compañía (muy famosa por cierto). Fugaku era una persona sería que siempre se daba a respetar. Cuando se encontraba en su casa (Ya que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba afuera por motivos del trabajo) él les comentaba como estaban yendo los negocios, el porcentaje de ganancias y otro tipo de cosas. De vez en cuando hablaba su madre para preguntarles a sus hijos como les había ido en el día y sobre la escuela. Su madre era una educadora universitaria de prestigio. Era una persona muy alegre que en el trabajo como en casa se le quería mucho y se le respetaba. Pero por el mismo motivo ella tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Por lo que siempre que podía estaba con sus hijos.

-Gracias por la comida- decía Sasuke parándose de su lugar

-¿A dónde vas Ototo?

-Iré a dar un paseo

-Solo no tardes Sasuke-decía su madre con una sonrisa

-Si, esta bien- salio de la habitación y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde subió a su carro y se marcho de su casa. Realmente no sabía a donde se dirigía pero un camino le llevo a otro hasta que inconcientemente llegó a un lugar en particular que le gustaba mucho…

SAKURA

Se encontraba en la playa pensando y relajándose, le encantaba ir ahí, era un buen lugar para estar tranquila. Se quitó las sandalias porque le resultaba difícil caminar con ellas en la playa, quería sentir la arena bajo sus pies y la fresca agua del mar a la vez que escuchaba el oleaje del agua

"_Que bien se siente la brisa_-_"_decía mientras agarraba uno de sus rebeldes mechones

_-_Vaya, a donde voy te encuentro-decía una voz masculina muy conocida (inner: Si esa voz tan varonil y sexy. Anahi: Si ya entendimos -_-)

-Pensaría que me estas siguiendo-decía Sakura contenta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-decía Sasuke parándose a su lado

-Eh venido a relajarme un poco- decía mientras observaba el horizonte- ¿Y tú?

-Se podría decir que lo mismo. Dime ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

-Hi-decía con un leve sonrojo

Caminaron a la orilla de la playa y sus pies eran tocados por las suaves olas, estuvieron allí un tiempo hablando y riendo amenamente .Estaban tan entretenidos que ni se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol.

-Ya se oculta el sol- decía mientras se paraba para observar el mar

-Es verdad. Se ve muy hermoso reflejado en el mar-decía mientras el viento movía su cabello

-Mañana te enfrentaras a Karin, ¡¿Cierto?! Toda la escuela habla de ello. Te deseo mucha suerte Sa-ku-ra- decía mientras la volteaba a ver

-Mu…muchas gracias- decía mientras se ponía roja. Aquella mirada de Sasuke derretiría a cualquiera y Sakura no fue la excepción.

-Espero irte a apoyar. Dijo mirando Sakura. Claro esta ¿si tu quieres?

-Claro, que si- dijo saltando de alegría Sakura- Nada me daría más gusto

-Muy bien entonces- decía Sasuke caminando- nos veremos mañana- decía mientras alzaba su mano en forma de despedida claro esta sin voltear a ver a Sakura y ponía su sonrisa tan característica

-Si- decía muy contenta mientras lo miraba alejarse

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al siguiente día…

-Hoy es el gran día- decía Hinata quien se encontraba alado de Sakura caminando por los pasillos de la escuela- Y dime ¿Estas nerviosa?

-No, en lo absoluto. Es más estoy ansiosa- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada de seguridad en ella misma

-Me da gusto- decía Hinata correspondiéndole con una sonrisa- _"Ya vuelve a ser la Sakura de siempre, parece que al principio no estaba muy segura, sin embargo algo paso que volvió su confianza"- _decía mientras la miraba tiernamente- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu salón?

-eh

-Anda vamos hoy te llevare a tu salón – decía Hinata con una sonrisa mientras la empujaba

-Esta bien-decía con una pequeña risita

…

-Bueno te veré más tarde-decía Sakura a en la puerta de su salón

-Hi!. Recuerda que estaremos apoyándote en las gradas-decía muy entusiasmada Hinata

-Claro que si, adiós! _"Hoy se ve muy emocionada a Hinata-chan"-_ decía con una sonrisa mientras iba a sentarse en su lugar

-Bueno todos a su lugar, que dará comienzo la clase- decía el profesor quien acababa de entrar en el aula

…

-Bien clase, entonces con la formula de velocidad…

_-"Espero que vaya"-_ decía Sakura quien miraba asía la ventana con su cabeza recargada en una mano.

…

-Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy- decía el maestro dada por terminada la clase

_-"Vaya. Hoy nos saco muy temprano_"-decía Sakura guardando sus cosas

-Si así para que consiga un buen lugar para el torneo. Ah! Por cierto, te deseo mucha suerte Sakura

-S… si gracias-decía Sakura con una gota en la cabeza -"_No puedo creer que hasta el maestro sepa. Ya decía yo que no por nada nos había sacado temprano"_

_-_¡¡Sakura!!- decía Ten Ten quien le gritaba afuera del salón

-¡Chicos!

-Anda vamos que te tienes que preparar- decía Hinata con una sonrisa

-¡Hi! ¡Ah!, pero ¿podemos pasar por alguien primero?

-Claro-decía Kiba

- ¡Vamos que estamos esperando!- decía Lee

…

-¡Ino!-dijeron todos al unísono afuera del salón de esta.

-Mmm- decía a l a vez que se asomaba a la ventana. Cuando lo hizo vio a sus amigos afuera con una pancarta enorme que decía "Tu puedes Ino" "Gana"-"_Chicos"-_decía con una gran sonrisa

-¡Vamos, que te estamos esperando!-decía gritando Sakura. A lo que solo Ino sonrío aún más y salio lo más rápido que pudo de su salón

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-decía Ino poniéndose enfrente de sus amigos

-Hemos venido por ti. ¿Qué no es obvio?- decía Ten Ten contenta

-Así es, no creas que a la única que apoyaremos en el torneo será a Sakura-chan- decía Hinata

-Aún que seamos rivales por este momento, también eres nuestra amiga- decía Sakura

-Muchas gracias chicos- decía con una mirada y sonrisa tierna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fuuu… Si que me tarde con este capi, pero en mi opinión me gusto mucho.

Espero que muy pronto y ahora sí sea prontito subiré el prox. OK

Gracias por sus Reviwes espero que aya muchos más esta vez XD

OK

Kisses


	9. La MuY eSpErAdA CoMpEtEnCiA

Hola:  
Perdón la demora de este capi ah… espero que me disculpen por que tarde más de un mes (más o menos) en subirlo sin embargo espero que lo disfruten mucho Ok

Espero que les guste

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

Todos se encontraban emocionados, por fin el día esperado había llegado y no era por más que toda la gente se encontrara en el gimnasio. Al llegar a este, nuestro grupo de amigos se separo en dos; mientras que unos buscaban como pasar entre la gente otros se dirigían hacia el vestuario…

-Mucha suerte frentona

-Igualmente Ino- decía mientras se le resaltaba una vena de la frente

-Te escuchas muy confiadita, no pensaras que me ganaras o si?!- decía Karin quien se había parado enfrente de Sakura e Ino

-No es que lo piense es que así será- dijo con vos y decisión firme

-Eso ya lo veremos-decía mientras les daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia otro lado

-Las cosas cada vez se ponen más tensas- decía Ino

-Pero nosotras no se lo dejaremos fácil

Mientras en otra parte…

Se encuentran nuestros amigos batallando para entrar al gimnasio

-A este paso no podremos ver las competencias-decía Hinata quien observaba dentro del gimnasio para ver si encontraba una oportunidad para entrar

-Ya veremos la manera Hinata-decía Kiba quien se encontraba de la misma manera

-Háganse a un lado- Dijo Ten Ten mientras se subía las mangas de su camiseta, a tal acto nuestros amigos se quitaron de inmediato, y como una bola de boliche quito a todo el mundo quien se encontraba en frente haciéndolo ver como una chuza…

-Ven les dije que encontraríamos buenos lugares-decía Ten Ten sentada en las gradas

-"Pero a que precio"- decía Hinata mientras volteaba con una gota en la cara y con una sonrisa tímida a ver a las personas que había tirado Ten Ten

-Perdón por la tardanza, les pido de favor que se tranquilicen pronto comenzara las competencias- decía una profesora que acababa de entrar a la sala

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Woah!!- decía muy entusiasmado Lee mientras movía de un lado a otro el cartel que le había hecho a Sakura

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien chicas préstenme atención- decía una maestra quien había entrado al vestuario. A lo que todas las chicas pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la voltearon a ver- Bien, a cada una se les asignara un número al azar. Es por eso que eh traído esta caja. Si me hacen el favor de pasar y tomar un papel verán en el orden en que irán saliendo

-¡¡Hi!!...

-¿Qué numero te toco Ino?

-el 8 ¿Y a ti?

-El 12-decía mostrándole el papelito

……

-Muy bien ya que saben su número les pido de la manera más atenta que de se anoten donde les corresponde y empezaremos las competencias

-Hi!

Todo volvía a la normalidad, si es que se podía decir así, más bien se había vuelto al ambiente anterior, algunas competidoras hechas un manojo de nerviosismo mientras que otras (Que no quiero mencionar pero ya se habrán de imaginar) estaban tranquilas y confiadas. Sin embargo Sakura no le tomo mucha importancia aunque debía de admitirlo estaba nerviosa y ¿quien no? sería una presentación y casi toda la escuela la vería si no es que toda

-"Tranquila Sakura todo saldrá bien"- se decía a sí misma, sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro y agarro su mochila donde tenía todo lo que utilizaría en el evento. La abrió cuidadosamente y tomo con sus manos una delicada prenda que se encontraba guardada, la miro con detenimiento y sonrío para si misma…

Flash back

-Toma Sakura- decía con una sonrisa Hinata mientras le entregaba el paquete

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo, ya veras

-Hi…Hinata-chan…-decía con gran sorpresa y alegría

-Es tu traje. Yo misma lo eh confeccionado para esta ocasión

-Te quedo precioso, no cabe duda que eres muy buena

-Espero que con esto te ayude a ganar

-Tenlo por seguro, y más si tú me hiciste este precioso traje-decía mientras la abrasaba- Arigato Hinata-chan!

Fin del flash back

-"_Arigato_"- decía mientras abrasaba la prenda con mucho cariño.

-Vamos frontuda –decía Ino

-Ya voy-decía mientras miraba la prenda. Su traje era de manga corta con una ombliguera en diagonal de color rojo, ésta estaba descubierta de los hombros pero a su vez tenía unos tirantes de color blanco que se amarraban por detrás del cuello. De igual manera tenía como una falda (como la de las porristas) del mismo color y en la parte inferior de esta tenia una franja de manera diagonal de color blanco. Por otra parte Ino llevaba un top de manga larga de color morado en el que en la parte del cuello y la parte inferior de esta tenia una franja de color blanca, su falda era lisa (pero aun así permitiéndole hacer todos los movimientos) de color blanco, por último llevaba un cinturón no muy grande del mismo color que la playera haciéndola ver muy elegante (Espero que me hayan comprendido XD)

-¡¿Que esperas?! Mirando la prenda no ganaras

-Ya entendí-decía mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien comenzaremos con las competencias internas del equipo de porristas- decía la profesora Momo en medio de la pista y con las manos en la cadera- Los jueces de este torneo serán por supuesto- la directora Tsunade, Shizune y Kurenai - -decía a la vez que todos aplaudían y ovacionaban- Como todos saben este año se elegirá a la nueva capitana del equipo quien nos liderara junto con la profesora Kurenai a los regionales y por supuesto después a los nacionales- decía mientras todos gritaban emocionados- sin más les deseo mucha suerte a las competidoras y ¡demos comienzo al torneo!

-¡¡Si!!,¡¡Muy bien!!. ¡¡Animo Sakura!!, ¡¡Vamos Ino!!-gritaba Lee desde las gradas

-Tranquilo Lee, Sakura e Ino aún no salen, es más ni si quiera nadie a salido- decía Ten Ten

-No importa es para que nos escuche y vea que las estamos apoyando- decía con fuego en los ojos

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lee- decía Kiba- pues no hay que quedarnos atrás-decía mientras terminaba con una sonrisa

-Hi- decían todos al unísono

-¡¡Vamos Sakura!! ¡¡Tu puedes Ino!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡¡Vamos Sakura!! ¡¡Tu puedes Ino!!_

_-_Chicos

_-_Ya los escuchaste-decía Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Vaya, si las perdedoras tienen su propio equipo de animadores- decía con descaro Karin quien se había puesto alado de nuestras amigas con un aire de grandeza junto con su bola de seguidoras

-Te da envidia que tengamos quien nos apoye eh?! Karin- decía de manera picarona pero a la vez desafiante Ino

-Yo no necesito de un grupo tan ínfimo como ese- se remitió a decir Karin- Yo por mi parte tengo a toda la escuela animándome. Sin embargo les deseo mucha suerte, aún que sabemos quien ganara por supuesto- decía con hipocresía mientras se alegaba y se escuchaba como se reía

-Hipócrita-decía enojada Ino

-Aparte de mandona también narcisista-se quedaron un tiempo calladas, sin más y ya preparadas se acercaron ala parte donde serían las presentaciones. El gimnasio estaba arreglado de tal manera que cuando hicieran sus presentaciones se vieran con gran claridad, en medio se encontraba una gran colchoneta de color azul marino y alrededor de este unas líneas de color amarillo que marcaban el limite, alado de esta se encontraba el backstate (es algo así como tras bambalinas), enfrente se encontraba la mesa de jueces y atrás de estos se encontraban las gradas repletos de todos los alumnos de la escuela

-Bien, nuestra primera competidora es Yuuna-decía mientras todos la ovacionaban y aplaudían…

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y así una a una cada competidora pasaba y eran bien recibidas por el publico…

-Eh! Sakura te estoy hablando-decía Ino mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo frente a la cara de Sakura

-Pe…perdón que decías

-Ay niña, pues en que piensas o más bien a quien buscas-decía esto ultimo con una sonrisa picarona

-¿Po…por qué lo dices?- decía con un leve sonrojo

-Por que desde hace un buen rato haz estado buscando a alguien con la mirada

-No… no es por eso, es solo que…-decía con la mano en la cabeza y con la mirada hacia otro lado sin mencionar su leve sonrojo.- No… no pasa nada- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Te iba diciendo que ya casi me toca, de hecho es la siguiente

-Suerte Ino, recuerda que te tienes que llegar a ser una de las finalistas-decía mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Sakura- decía Ino mientras alzaba su mano a lo que a tal acto también Sakura lo hizo y ambas chocaron sus manos. Cuando de pronto se escucho como todos aplaudían por el termino de la otra presentación

-Bien es mi turno

-Miren por fin salio a alguien que conocemos- decía Ten Ten

-¡Tu puedes Ino!- gritaba Hinata desde las gradas

-¡Vamos Ino!-decía Lee quien movía fervientemente el cartel que le habían hecho

-¡Esfuérzate!-dijo esto último Kiba y posteriormente se escuchaba como nuestros amigos gritaban y apoyaban a Ino- Miro a sus amigos y tomo su posición para dar inicio a su presentación. Al principio empezó a sonar una música instrumental muy lenta por lo que los movimientos de Ino iban acoplados a esta y lo hacía con gracia y elegancia, conforme avanzaba la música esta aceleraba por lo que los movimientos de Ino se hicieron más rápidos sin embargo no perdiendo la misma elegancia. Ino daba cada salto y acrobacia muy bien realizadas y sobre todo con gracia lo que hacia que su presentación fuera muy bien recibida por el público. Por último para cuando ya iba a terminar dio su última pirueta y esta quedo de lado y con esto se puso en una postura elegante pero a la vez seductora lo que hizo que todo el mundo le ovacionaba y le aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo…

-¡Bien hecho Ino!- se escuchaba que le gritaban-¡Eres genial!- solo sonrío y saludo a la gente en forma de agradecimiento

-¡Felicidades! ¡Bien hecho Ino!-le decía Sakura en el backstate- Lo hiciste muy bien

-Gracias Sakura, espero que tu hagas lo mismo

-No estuvo mal Ino- decía Karin quien había visto detenidamente la presentación de Ino- pero te digo algo, por más buena que sea no me superaras

-Eso ya lo veremos- decía desafiante Ino

-Eso también va para ti pelo de chicle

-No te confíes demasiado Karin – dijo esta mirándola con desafío por lo que solo Karin la vio y se marcho de ahí.

Después de varias presentaciones siguió la de Karin (que no es por apoyarla) que estaba muy bien presentada, tenía ritmo, elegancia…en pocas palabras era muy buena

-Maldita ahora si se esforzó- decía Ino con una sonrisa de enojo

-Quizá, pero…su presentación es fría

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… que su presentación no tiene sentimiento…-decía mientras miraba la presentación- Cuando tú actúas, bailas o haces cualquier otra cosa tú le pones esfuerzo, sentimiento… eso se refleja y lo trasmites a las personas que te están viendo y eso lo hace que se interesen más acerca de algo. En la actuación que ella hace, quizá sea perfecta pero si no le pones energía, alegría, esfuerzo simplemente la presentación se hace aburrida. Además que se supone que las porristas están para animar, entonces si tu no puedes expresar eso en una actuación las personas no te entenderán…

-Vaya, que profundo. Lo leíste de una galleta de la fortuna ¿verdad?

-Co…como crees

-Pero es cierto…

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-"Es mi turno"- se decía así misma

-Suerte frente de marquesina-decía Ino contenta y con las manos alado de la boca para hacer más fuerte el sonido

-Gracias- decía con una vena en la frente mientras la veía. Al igual que con Ino esta se paro en medio de la colchoneta…

-¡Kambare Sakura-chan!-decía muy energética Hinata con la banda que hizo Lee para esta ocasión

-¡Tu puedes!-decía Ten Ten que al igual que con Hinata esta también llevaba la banda aunque no era la única Kiba y Lee también las llevaban puestas

-¡Vence a Karin!-dijeron esto último Kiba

-¡Tu puedes mi flor de cerezo!-decía Lee quien movía muy energéticamente el cartel que le hizo a Sakura (Si se preguntan el cartel de Ino y Sakura los cambia para apoyar a ambas XD)

-¡Tu puedes Sa-ku-ra-chan!-gritaba una voz que había sobresalido de todo el publico alado de las gradas. Por lo que a tal acto Sakura solo volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-Naruto

-¡Esfuérzate! -decía Naruto con mucha energía. Alado de este se encontraba Sasuke quien se encontraba mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa muy característica de él (que derretiría a cualquiera ah)

-"Sasuke"-decía mientras lo miraba tiernamente_-"Gracias chicos"_-decía con una gran sonrisa. Tomo su posición y empezó la música, esta al igual que con muchas presentaciones también era instrumental, al principio era una melodía tranquila, tierna, por lo que los movimientos de Sakura y su expresión eran de la misma manera, de un momento a otro la música cambio, ahora era alegre y entusiasta por lo que sus movimientos y su expresión se habían transformado de la misma manera. Sus acrobacias eran espectaculares en ellas mostraba su habilidad, elegancia pero sobre todo felicidad por lo que daba un ambiente muy calido…

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Démosles un gran aplauso a todas nuestras competidoras quienes lo hicieron estupendamente-decía la maestra Momo en el centro de la pista con el micrófono, mientras todos aplaudían - Este año hemos tenido una gran variedad de talentos que hace mucho que no se veía, por lo que fue una tarea difícil escoger a la capitana de este año…

-Mucha suerte Sakura

-Lo mismo digo Ino

- Sabemos que tú ganaras Karin-sama - decía una de sus tantas seguidoras de Karin quienes se encontraban en otro lado

-Sin mas les deseo a todas mucha suerte. Nuestra capitana de ese año es… Ino Yamanaka- termino diciendo la maestra mientras que no se hizo esperar los aplausos por todo el público

-¡Felicidades Ino!- decía Sakura mientras saltada de alegría y se aventaba a su amiga

-¡¿Eh?!- decía un poco sorprendida

-Anda vamos ve- decía Sakura mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito

-¿Qué? Maldita-decía una muy furiosa Karin

-Felicidades- decía la maestra mientras le entregaba una banda. Por lo que después de dársela Ino muy contenta saludo a todo el público mientras sonreía

-¡Bien hecho Ino! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!-decía nuestro grupito de amigos mientras que Naruto gritaba y chiflaba de la emoción de que su amiga haya ganado claro esta que también Sasuke estaba contento sin embargo este solo se remitió a sonreír

-No grites tanto dobe

-Ey, ¿por qué no gritas de emoción como yo Sasuke?

-No hay necesidad, ya que tu estas gritando por todos

-Ah, como eres Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba con algo de reprocho sin embargo solo se volteo y comenzó de nuevo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo hace rato

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Brindemos por que Ino gano la competencia- decía Sakura alzando un baso de jugo

-¡Salud!-dijeron todos al unísono mientras chocaban sus vasos

Nuestros amigos se encontraban festejando en una cafetería por el nuevo triunfo…

-Que bien que haya ganado una de nuestras amigas- decía Lee muy entusiasmado

-Es verdad- contesto Hinata

-Me hubiera dado gusto ver la cara de Karin- dijo Ino con un poco de alegría

-Pero si en ese momento tú estabas en shock- decía Sakura con burla mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Hmp- es lo único que se remitió a decir mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo y miraba hacía otra parte

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lamento mucho la demora al subir este capitulo. Espero sinceramente que me disculpen pero el problema fue de que a mi computadora se le metió un virus o algo así y se me formateo toda ah… me dio mucho coraje por que ahí tenia todo fotos, archivos, trabajos y pues también la historia… Y pues como se lo han de imaginar tuve bueno aún tengo que poner todo como estaba jajaj

Sin embargo aquí les tengo el capitulo esta un poco más largo para tratar de compensar por tardarme XD y de nuevo mis mas sinceras disculpas

Sale espero que me dejen muchos Review ok

Chaito0o0


	10. Un DíA dE CoMpRaS PaRt1

Hola:  
Espero que les guste

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

-"Que mal que no hayan ido"- decía Sakura mientras se peinaba frente al espejo

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¿Ya estas?!-decía Hinata quien se encontraba en la planta baja por la puerta principal

-¡Si!-decía Sakura saliendo de su trance, agarro su cartera lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió en donde se encontraba Hinata- Ya estoy ¿Nos vamos?- decía Sakura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Hinata

-Hi- decía de la misma manera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hola, perdón por la espera- decía Sakura acercándose a sus amigas

-No para nada, a lo mucho hemos esperado 10 min.-decía Ten Ten quien al igual que Ino estaban paradas enfrente de una gran puerta de cristal

-Bien, como ya estamos todas que tal si ya entramos-decía entusiasmada Ino

-¡Hi!- dijeron al unisonó.

Al caminar hacia la entrada esta corrió sus puertas automáticamente dejando ver el sorprendente lugar, que en este caso era un gran centro comercial

-Bien y a donde vamos primero-dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a sus amigas

-Que tal si vemos la ropa- decía Ten Ten con brillo en los ojos

-Ja ja ja, claro eso es lo principal- decía con gran sonrisa Ino

-Pues que esperamos- decía con mucho entusiasmo Sakura

Pasaron a muchas tiendas de ropa como era de esperarse viendo esto y probándose aquello y por supuesto a cada prenda que se probaban pasaba por la opinión de las demás amigas…

-Y ¿Qué tal?- decía Ino con una pose sexy, a lo que solo sus amigas movieron la cabeza en forma de negación-Y ¿esta?- decía con otra pose,

-Mmm…- solo movieron su cabeza en forma de negación- Muy bien y ¿Qué tal esta?- decía nuevamente Ino con otra pose

-¡Bien!- dijeron nuestras tres amigas al unisonó mientras mostraban su dedo pulgar

-Ahora se por que los hombres dicen que somos compradoras compulsivas- decía Hinata mientras señalaba al montón de bolsas que se encontraba a su lado

-Es verdad- decía risueña Sakura

- Y tú ¿Qué te haz comprado?-decía Ten Ten

-No mucho decía con una sonrisa

-Ja, no te preocupes eso se te quitara- decía Ino con una mirada entre retadora y ala vez con estrellas- anda pruébate esto- decía con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un montón de prendas

-A Hinata-chan no le gusta comprar mucho- decía sentada Sakura en una banquita que se encontraba enfrente del vestidor-

-Pues al parecer con Ino no se va a poder hacer eso- decía Ten Ten sentándose a su lado

-Y también pruébate este, y también este- decía Ino pasándole aún más ropa sobre el vestidor, por lo que solo Sakura y Ten Ten sonrieron

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡¡Ah!! Que buen día- decía Ino mientras caminaba con sus amigas recorriendo el centro comercial

-Es cierto hemos comprado muchas cosas, y lo bueno es que muchos de ellos estaban en descuento- decía contenta Ten Ten mientras las dos reían maquiavélicamente

-Pareciera como si se fueran a llevar toda la tienda- decía Sakura señalando su montón de bolsas que ambas llevaban cargando

-Mmm… mira Sakura-chan- decía Hinata señalando a una tienda

-Eh, pero si es una tienda de maquinitas- decía Ino algo desconcertada

-Ay que entrar- decía Sakura con una sonrisa- a lo que solo sus amigas se le quedaron viendo- lo que pasa es que una vez pasamos por una tienda igual y un juego me llamo la atención ¡¿vamos?!

-Muy bien vamos- decía con una sonrisa Ino

…

-Esto…- decía Ten Ten

-Si, ¿Alguien quiere bailar con migo?-decía Sakura subiéndose a la maquina de baile

-Vaya, esto será bueno-decía Ino

-¿Qué? Entonces ¡¿Tu bailas con migo?!

-Te enseñare algunos trucos- decía con una sonrisa y poniéndose alado de ella, en el otro tapete (bueno así les dicen aquí en mi país)

…

-Aprendes rápido- decía Ino bailando alado de Sakura

-Solo es cosa de de agarrarle la maña

-Ja, Mira esto- decía Ino ala vez que daba una vuelta dándole a todas las flechas

-Muy bien

-Se ve que eres toda una vaga- decía Ten Ten- Me parece que te la pasas todos los días aquí- decía con una gran sonrisa

-Pues, para ser sincera hace mucho que no vengo- decía ya terminada la ronda

-Pues no lo parece- decía Sakura

-Eres toda una experta- decía con una sonrisa Hinata

-Ustedes creen- decía con una sonrisa_-"Pues_ _a comparación de aquellos dos, me quedo corta"_

Flash Back

-Ven Ino, no es tan difícil- decía Naruto con su gran sonrisa

-Eso dices, sin embargo solo veo como mueves los pies

- Solo es cosa de que mires las flechas de la pantalla y aprietes la que corresponde cuando pase- decía Sasuke quien estaba alado de Naruto- Aparte si Naruto aprendió que tú no- decía con su típica sonrisa, a lo que solo Naruto lo miro con recelo

-Muy bien- decía ya resignada- pero primero con las fáciles ok?!

Fin del Flash Back

-Toma Ino- decía Sakura entregándole una cajita

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es por parte de todas- decía con una sonrisa mientras todas miraban a Ino. Esta con mucho cuidado fue abriendo aquella cajita como si se tratase de lo más delicado del mundo. Al abrirla por completo vio como dentro de esta se encontraba una pulsera de plata con adornos de flores cosmos

-Es nuestro regalo por haber ganado la competencia- decía Hinata con una sonrisa dulce

-Así que espero que te guste, por que no acepto reclamos ni nada parecido eh!- decía Ten Ten con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo

-No… no se que decir- decía mirando a sus amigas y posteriormente la pulsera que con mucho cuidado saco de aquella cajita- Muchas gracias- decía mientras miraba a sus amigas con mucho cariño y esta se ponía la pulsera

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Po… ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ver esa?!- decía Naruto nervioso- Ay otras mejores- decía para cambiar rápido de tema

-Mmm, por que me comentaron que esa era muy buena. No me digas que teda miedo

-Pa…para nada, alucinas Sasuke. Simplemente yo quiero ver otra- decía mientras volteaba a otra parte con los brazos cruzados y con una gota en la cabeza

-Muy bien entonces veremos esa

-¿Qué?- decía con los ojos abiertos como platos- Me niego rotundamente- decía mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo a su amigo mientras lo señalaba de una manera acusadora

-Miedosito- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Ah! SASUKE!- decía Naruto con una mirada asesina

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno lo ultimo del día será….- decía muy entusiasmada Ten Ten mientras alzaba el dedo índice y sus amigas la veían- ver una película- decía ala vez que señalaba la entrada y la cartelera del cine

-"_El cine_", Me parece buena idea- decía con una sonrisa Sakura

-Muy bien pero ahora el dilema será ¿Cuál veremos?- decía Ino

-Mmm- decían todas a la vez que ponían su dedo pulgar e índice en la cara pareciendo como si pensaran

-¡Ya se!- decía Ino a la vez que con el puño serrado golpeaba su otra mano que estaba en horizontal (así como en el anime cuando se les ocurre algo, por si no me entendieron)- Ay que ver la de "Llamada perdida"-

-¿Llamada perdida?- decía un poco confundía Sakura

-Sip, eh visto los cortos y al parecer es una película muy buena- decía Ten Ten

-Y…. y ¿es de terror?- decía Sakura con una voz muy temblorosa

-Pues si- decía Ino mirando a su amiga

-¿No… no quieren… ver mejor otra?

-¡¿Eh?!, no me digas que te dan miedo

-Pues…-decía con la cabeza baja y tocándose sus dedos índices uno contra otro (algo así como le hace Hinata)

-Anda vamos, no pasara nada. Aparte de que para eso son estas películas para que te den miedo ¡¿No?!- decía Ino para convencer a su amiga

-Es… que

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo- decía Hinata muy calmada mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa

-¿Tú también quieres verla?

-Pues sabes que a mi me da igual cual vayamos a ver

-Ándale Sakura- decía Ino

-Muy…muy bien, ay que ver esa- decía ya resignada Sakura mientras que mentalmente su inner lloraba del miedo

…..

Así pues después de decidir que película ver y comprar sus boletos, se dirigieron a comprar sus palomitas y posteriormente sus lugares

-Sakura-chan no te preocupes yo me sentare alado tuyo por si te da miedo- decía para calmar un poco a su amiga ya que aunque no lo demostrara Sakura se estaba muriendo del miedo y Hinata lo sabia no por nada la conocía

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan- decía un poco más calmada Sakura

-¡Ey chicas aquí hay lugares!-decía Ino unos lugares más abajo

-Ya vamos- decía Hinata-

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Muy bien ahora a encontrar un lugar- decía Naruto mientras ponía su mano en horizontal en la frente (Así como cuando busca algo)

-Hmp, y decías que no querías verla

-Es para que veas que estas cosas no me dan miedo- decía Naruto mientras daba un puchero con los brazos cruzados

-Como digas-decía con su típica sonrisa

-Anda Sasuke apúrate que la función ya va a comenzar

-Ya voy no me apures- decía mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ey! Perdón la demora jijiji

Espero les haya gustado

Y espero que me ayuden con unas ideas para el sig. capitulo jaja que ya lo tengo empezado pero claro esta que primero es complacer a mis lectores

Y entonces ¿Qué creen que pasara el sig capi?

Nos leemos

Chaito0o0


	11. Un DíA dE CoMpRaS PaRt 2

Konichiwa!!!

Lo lamento…Perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo -_- , y vaya que fue mucho tiempo!! Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos mis lectores, sin embargo por circunstancias que me tenían muy ocupada no podía actualizar aun ya terminado mi capitulo, así que no espero darles ese largo discurso en el que les cuento las pato aventuras que me pasaron, solo les diré que ahora que los problemas se han resuelto casi por completo actualizare muchísimo antes jejej XD. Les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron alertas para que continuara mi historia, enserio muchas gracias!!!

No abandonare esta historia!!! Eso nunca!!!Eso si aunque me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos tengan por seguro que lo continuare

ACLARACIONES:

"_bla bla bla"- _Pensamientos

(bla bla bla)-Comentarios míos, que son para aclarar o simplemente algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

**Bla bla **– resaltar algo

El amor a una sirena

_-"¡Cuidado, cuidado!"-_ decía Sakura sin dejar de pestañar y con las manos cerradas en la boca

-Vaya, ¡que emocionante!- decía Ino quien no dejaba de mirar la pantalla

_-"¿Cómo le puede parecer interesante? No que yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios con esta película"- _cierra los ojos soltando un suspiro-"_Pero eh de admitir que la película no esta tan mal, creo que como me meto mucho a la peli por eso me asusto tanto, aunque al parecer no soy la única asustadiza_"- voltea a ver a su amiga Ten Ten y suelta una pequeña risita-

Terminando la función…

-Que buena película- decía Ino muy contenta mientras alzaba sus manos hacia el techo pareciendo como si se estirara- ¡¿Verdad?! – decía mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Sakura

-Hasta eso no estuvo tan mal- decía Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

-Me pareció muy entretenida- decía Hinata con una sonrisa quien se encontraba alado de Sakura

-Eso dicen, pero yo casi me muero del susto- decía Ten Ten quien estaba alado de Ino

-Vaya, y yo que creía que la más asustadiza era Sakura- decía Ino volteando a ver a Ten Ten

-Pareciese como si se fuera a salir tu alma- decía con una pequeña risita Sakura

-Pues no faltaba mucho- decía Ten Ten con una sonrisa

-Bueno yo iré al baño, creo que no debí beber tanta agua- decía con una sonrisa

-Yo también voy- decía Hinata

-Muy bien entonces nos vemos dentro de 15 min en el guardarropa ¡¿Vale?!- decía Ino a la vez que guiñaba el ojo

-Muy bien- dijeron al unisonó Sakura y Hinata

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Pf, no estuvo tan mal- decía Naruto mientras ponía sus manos atrás de la nuca- no dio tanto miedo

-Si el temblar como perro asustadizo, no es tener miedo entonces ¿qué es?- decía Sasuke mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa

-Es ansiedad-decía mientras volteaba a otra parte apenado- eso es todo- a lo que por lo comentado solo Sasuke rio un poco

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Si yo también me asuste mucho en esa parte- decía Hinata con una pequeña risita mientras ponía su mano cerrada en la boca, a lo que solo Sakura soltó una pequeña risita

-No puede ser- decía Sakura volteando a ver la fila para entrar al baño de mujeres (La historia de todos los días de las mujeres ¿A que sí?)

-Y...y ¿Ahora?- decía Hinata con una gota en la cabeza- son muchas personas Sakura-chan

-Pues…- decía Sakura en el mismo estado que su amiga- Ni modo, tendremos que utilizar el método de Ino - decía segura Sakura mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cadera.

-¿El método de Ino?

-Si- decía Sakura mientras alzaba su dedo índice ala vez que le guiñaba el ojo – Solo mira-decía mientras ponía ambas manos alado de su boca

-¿?

-¡¡¡Hay una barata del 50% en la tienda que esta en la entrada del centro comercial!!!

- Waa, no puede ser- decía una de las muchachas que se encontraba en la fila bueno, que ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia la entrada

-Vamos- decía otra echándose a correr.

De repente solo se veía como todas las chicas corrían hacia la entrada (Imagínenselas como en el anime cuando todos corren y que atrás de ellas solo se ve el polvo que alzan ^-^)

-0.0´ (sorprendida)

-Je je je, vez, a funcionado- decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa a su amiga quien se encontraba atónita- Bueno pues hay que entrar- decía Sakura empezando a caminar

-H-hi

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡¿hm?! Sasuke, haz visto a esa bola de chicas, corrían como locas

-Ha de haber algún descuento por ahí (Es psíquico ñ_ñ´)

-Ja ja ja, eso me recuerda mucho a Ino- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa a lo que solo Sasuke sonrió de lado- Si recuerdo que siempre que veníamos aquí, si Ino veía un descuento siempre nos arrastraba con ella, aunque la mayoría de veces lo hacia para que cargáramos sus cosas

-Es verdad- decía Sasuke aún con su sonrisa

-Hace mucho que no estamos con ella de esa forma, que tal si para la próxima la invitamos junto con sus amigas- decía Naruto esto último con un sonrojo

-Si, pero ahora no cargaremos nada

-Eso es una buena idea. Pero que te parece si primero vamos a ese puesto de ramen- decía Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

-Hmp- decía a la vez que le salía una gota de la cabeza

0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Vez, fue más fácil así- decía Sakura triunfante-gracias a ese movimiento no tuvimos tanto problema con lo del baño

-Es verdad- decía mientras daba vuelta en una esquina- aunque no se como es que…-¡Auch!- decía mientras yacía en el suelo y se sobaba la parte afectada

-T-t-t-t- decían del otro lado

-¡Sumimase!- decía Hinata abriendo los ojos (Es que en el golpe los cerro ^-^)

-Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien?- decía Sakura

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan?- decía Naruto quien yacía también en el suelo

-¿Naruto-kun?- decía un poco sonrojada

-¿Naruto?- decía Sakura observándolo-¿Sasuke-kun?

…

-Tardaste mucho Sakura- decía Ino con las manos en la cintura- ¡Vaya!, pero al parecer no vienen solas- decía Ino a Ten Ten de manera en el que solo ella la escuchara

-Lo lamento, es que hubo varias cosas…- decía con una sonrisa

-Me lo imagino- decía esta volteando a ver a Naruto y a Sasuke

-Hola Ino, Ten Ten- decía Naruto con su típica sonrisa

-No me esperaba encontrarlos aquí- decía Ino con una sonrisa- eso me hace recordar muchas cosas

-Hmp- se limito a contestar Sasuke con una sonrisa a lo que también Naruto reacciono de la misma manera

-Bueno, pues ya que la bolita ah crecido. ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos un poco más?- decía Ten Ten con una sonrisa

-Muy bien entonces- decía un imperativo rubio- ¡Hay que divertimos!- decía alzando la mano derecha

-hi!- decían todos los demás con una sonrisa

Así sin más felices platicaban y jugaban muy contentos, aunque haciendo una que otra tontería viniendo aun más de nuestro amigo imperativo rubio ganándose risas por una parte, regaños por otro…

-Confirmado- decía un hombre quien hablaba por teléfono y veía la escena que hacía cierto rubio-Si… así es…. Al parecer mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro

-Excelente…- decía una voz del otro lado del móvil

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura prov.

Solté un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba aquel bello paisaje que me brindaba la noche recargada en el barandal de mi balcón. Me gustaba ir ahí a observar el horizonte mientras escucho el romper de las olas acompañadas de aquella brisa tan característica que te da la playa. Era mi lugar favorito de la casa, ahí podía ir a relajarme un poco y perderme en mis pensamientos o solo observar el mar, como lo que hago ahora. Hay ocasiones en el que Hinata-chan y yo nos quedamos aquí por horas observando y platicándonos cosas que nos sucedieron o recordando viejos tiempos. Desde siempre eh estado con Hinata-chan, mi compañera de estudios y travesuras.

Quizá nos gusta estar aquí por que esta cerca de nuestro hogar, bueno de cierta manera- esboce una sonrisa con tan solo recordarlo…

Flash Back

-¡Hayaku! ¡Hayaku!1 - decía en vos baja mientras movía una mano diciéndole que podía salir de aquel escondite. Mientras una pequeña de cabellos azulados y ojos perla reía por lo que estaban cometiendo

-Vamos te mostrare algo- decía una pequeña de cabellos rosados cortos y ojos verdes mientas le tomaba de la mano y con mucho sigilo se iban por medio de un gran jardín

-Se han escapado de nuevo- decía el rey mientras observaba la escena desde un pasillo que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del gran castillo con una sonrisa

-Están en la edad en el que les gusta experimentar la aventura y la emoción- decía una mujer quien se acercaba al rey con una mirada tierna- sobre todo quieren divertirse- decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Himeko…- decía el rey volteándola a ver. Himeko era una mujer de ojos color miel y cabellos color rosa, un poco más fuerte que el de Sakura, piel blanca y buen cuerpo. Mientras que el rey era un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un cuerpo atlético (je je se los describo por que antes se me olvido mencionarles como era XD)

- Después de todo ella es tu hija- decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y abrazaba el brazo de su esposo tiernamente

-Es cierto- decía mientras correspondía aquel abrazo- Aunque eso de escaparse no lo saco de mí- le decía con una mirada tierna mientras observaba los ojos de su esposa y con una mano acariciaba su mejilla….

-Vamos te mostrare algo grandioso- decía muy emocionada Sakura ya saliendo del castillo y de aquel jardín- lo encontré por accidente mientras paseaba, y creo que nadie sabe de esto

-¿Y qué es?- decía con una gran sonrisa Hinata

-Espera te lo mostrare. Pero este será nuestro secreto ¿Vale?- decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo y alzaba el dedo índice

-¡Hi!

-Muy bien ya casi llegamos- decía Sakura parándose enfrente de un campo de algas muy altas

-¿Es aquí?- decía emocionada

-Je, ya falta poco, ¡vamos!- decía mientas ambas se internaban entre aquellas algas tan altas. Después de salir de aquel campo, más específicamente en medio del campo, se encontraba una gran roca que no podía ser vista desde afuera por aquel jardín de algas. La roca era más bien una cueva que su entrada estaba tapada por otra roca impidiendo que pasaran.

-Ven ayúdame un poco- decía Sakura empezando a empujar la roca que impedía que pasaran- A la cuenta de tres, una…dos…tres. ¡Ya esta!, Ven hay que pasar- decía ella pasando primero y deteniéndose de repente- Pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos

-¿?

-Vamos es una sorpresa- decía con una sonrisa

-Wakata2- decía con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Sakura para asegurarse que sus estaban cerrados paso su mano enfrente de ella moviéndola de arriba abajo

-Muy bien sígueme- decía mientras le tomaba la mano y empezaban a nadar- Espera un poco aquí y no abras los ojos eh!.

-Hi

-Muy bien, ya puedes abrirlos

-Ah! (asombro)- decía mientras mostraba una mirada de sorpresa y una amplia sonrisa. Dentro de la cueva había varias tipos de flores acuáticas de muchos colores, dándole mucha vida a aquella cueva, en diferentes partes de está había varios objetos que brillaban a todo su esplendor como era relojes de oro colgados, veladoras, entre muchas otras cosas y en la parte de enfrente había un camino con un arco de flores

-Me..me tarde un poco en conseguir todo esto, y pues al encontrar este lugar me pareció perfecto para tenerlos aquí

-Es.. ¡Fabuloso! Sakura-chan

-En…enserio

-¡Claro que sí! y sobre todo pudiste encontrar un lugar para todos nuestros tesoros

-Je je je ¡Claro!- decía con autosuficiencia- después de todo es de todas nuestras aventuras- Pero hay una cosa más que quiero mostrarte

-¿Aún hay más?

-Sip, ven- decía a la vez que nadaba en dirección al arco de flores- Lo que te quiero mostrar esta allí arriba- decía a la vez que señalaba hacia la superficie del agua

-Pe… pero Sakura-chan

-Tranquila no pasara nada, ven – decía mientras le extendía la mano algo que Hinata correspondió de inmediato. Al llegar a la superficie se encontraron con una gruta en la que de esta salía una enorme cascada quien era iluminada por los rayos del sol haciendo que se reflejara un hermoso arcoíris, y a los lados de la cascada se observaba muchos arboles y otros tipos de plantas que hacían que el follaje fuera único.

-¡Es hermoso!

-De hoy en adelante este será nuestro lugar secreto y seremos para siempre las mejores amigas ¡¿Ne?!

-¡Hi!

Fin del Flash Back

-Desde aquel día nos volvimos más inseparables que nunca, constantemente, aunque nuestros reinos estuvieran separados, tratábamos de vernos de una u otra manera y casi siempre nuestro punto de reunión era aquella cueva que guardaba nuestros tesoros de expediciones a barcos de humanos, unos muy antiguos y otros muy sofisticados y modernos, estos últimos eran muy interesantes de ver, algunos tan grandes y majestuosos como una ballena guardaban tesoros tan extraños y a la vez tan hermosos. Mientras que los barcos antiguos lo imponente de estos era el misterio que cargaba tanto su estructura como los artefactos que llevaba consigo. Ambos tipos de barcos digamos que tenían su propio encanto, aun así muchas veces no sabíamos que significado o para que servían muchos de los objetos que encontrábamos, por lo que nosotras mismas le dábamos un nombre y su función (see, me base tantito en la sirenita XD)

Sin embargo, desde hace un buen tiempo tengo un mal presentimiento, no se muy bien que sea realmente… solo se que este sentimiento no me gusta.

Espero que solo me lo este imaginando…

-Papá- dije en un susurro mientras observaba como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte

Mientras en otra parte…

-Todo esta arreglado señor- decía un hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación-partiremos cuando usted lo diga

-Muy bien- decía mientras de su boca se esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué piensa hacer cuando este frente a ellos?

-Eso será lo interesante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Quién será esa misteriosa persona?

¿Qué es lo que busca?

Eso y un poco más lo sabrán en el sig capitulo

Los espero

Matta ne


End file.
